


NEOn Lights

by Herokittykat



Series: Half soul AU [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mettaton EX, Mettaton NEO, Neo POV, Nightmares, POV Second Person, Post-Pacifist Route, Sad, Self-Hatred, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, mettasans, papyton, sans pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herokittykat/pseuds/Herokittykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two years since the monsters were freed from Mt.Ebott. Your name is Neo and you're the twin to the famous Mettaton. You never really wondered why you were made or where your soul came from, but you're about to ask yourself. How bright are NEOn lights?<br/>(AU where Mettaton EX and Mettaton NEO are separate beings)<br/>--DISCONTINUED--<br/>I'm so sorry about this. I know a lot of people liked this fic and I just haven't been able to continue it. Apologies for any inconvenience this has caused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I'm actually posting, and I personally think that I am not very good at writing, but the show must go on! My updates may be rapid or very slow, but I want to be dedicated to this fic, so without further adieu... NEOn Lights!

You woke up in a robotic body with no memories to speak of. Above you were two figures, a yellow lizard-like monster and a raven haired robot. Doctor Alphys and… The latter of the two was oddly familiar, you felt like you knew him from somewhere, he felt close to you, like a sibling…

You remembered bits and pieces, Alphys was a scientist and she created you and this other robot who felt like a part of you.

“Hello? Can you hear me?” Alphys’s voice startled you and you looked over to meet her bespectacled eyes.

You give the scientist a hesitant “yes, I can,” which caused her to grin widely

“That's great! All I need to do is perform some tests and you'll be ready to get up and moving. Just stay put and give me a minute,” she said, moving over to your left and messing with a machine, it looked oddly familiar but you dismissed the thought.

A satisfying ‘ding’ resonated from the machine, followed by Alphys telling you it was alright to try to move around now. You begin to sit up when you notice the other robot holding his hand out to you.

“Mettaton,” he says. You take his hand.

“Neo,” you reply, the name just came to you and it seemed to make mettaton smile. You decide that that's your name now.

Mettaton helps you to your feet and you lean on him for support, and look to Alphys who has a wide, goofy grin on her face. “Let's get you fixed up,” she says and leads you to a room with a mirror, toilet, shower, and a sink with some hair products surrounding it.at the foot of the sink stood a small plastic stool which Mettaton pushes away with his foot, and then looks up to your face. He gestures to the mirror and gives you an encouraging “Go on,” to you before you look into the mirror. Your face is made of a silvery-White metal with hair covering the right side of your face; below your right eye is a line going down off your face and smaller lines extending towards your ear from the initial line. Your visible eye is a dark pink color and had a darker pink centre. It doesn't take you long for you to realise you are identical to Mettaton

You open your mouth to ask but Alphys interrupts you with a single word, “Twins.”

Mettaton gives you a patient smile and tells you “we’re identical but that doesn't mean we're completely the same.” Reaching out, Mettaton lifts up the hair covering your right eye and the hair covering his. For Mettaton there is another eye identical to the right one, but you bear a black metal plate covering the right half of your face with a glowing red cross hair where your right eye would be if you had one.

“I uhm uh…” Alphys began stuttering behind you, bringing your attention to the yellow lizard, “I thought it would look really cool on you Neo. I can-uhm always change it if you don't like it.”

The truth was, you loved it. It made you look cool and a bit intimidating. You looked down at the scientist and with a smile, “I love it Alphys, it can stay just the way it is.”

Alphys smiles and Mettaton does as well. You take a couple more minutes to mentally point out differences between you and Mettaton: you were more buff than Mettaton was and he was more slender but definitely had curves on him, and while Mettaton had brighter pink accents your counterparts were either black or a darker pink like your eye; Both you and Mettaton had a half heart shape in a container on your body, yours was on your chest while Mettaton’s was on his waist .

Mettaton let you do this for awhile but eventually interrupted you, “how about we get acquainted with one another, I'm sure Alphys would love to tell you about herself and your new body as well.”

You agree, wanting to learn more about the other two and possibly yourself.

* * *

 

The three of you talked for what seemed like hours. You learned that you were modelled after Mettaton and Alphys had wanted to make a sibling for the robot for the longest time but didn't have the resources to do so. Alphys told you of all her friends: undyne, papyrus, sans, toriel, asgore, and frisk. She told you how the human child had came to the underground and broke the barrier so that the monsters could go to the surface and away from the underground. She told you about her girlfriend, undyne, and how strong she was. Alphys blushed throughout that part of the conversation.

Mettaton told how about how he was the star of the underground and how he was already working his way up to fame on the surface. He told you about his ( now yours as well) cousins, Napstablook and Mad Dummy. He told you how Napstablook made such nice music and and about Mad Dummy's temper and protective nature over Napstablook and Mettaton; he even assured you that he would wish to protect you because you were part of the family now. It made you happy. Mettaton told you of his relationship with papyrus, the younger of the skeleton brothers, and how sans would always interfere with his relationship with papyrus.

After your long talk with the two, you really wanted to meet undyne, sans, papyrus, and all the others. Alphys told you and Mettaton is was getting pretty late. Alphys offered Mettaton a room to stay the night in so he wouldn't have to go all the way back home (or leave his newly made twin brother).

Alphys showed you and Mettaton to a room with two beds with cords hanging down from outlets above the beds. Mettaton helped you plug yours in while he was able to do his on his own. You quickly thanked him and settled down into the bed.

“Good night Neo,” Mettaton chimed from across the room.

“‘Night Mettaton” you said a bit flatter than your twin. The room was soon silent and you thought about what had happened today. Although you had only been alive for a few hours, it felt as if you had been alive for years.


	2. Mistaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will be posting frequently because I honestly love writing this sin. And Sans makes his appearance

You booted up to see Mettaton already awake and out of bed. You reach behind you and awkwardly unplug yourself. The feeling was strange, and you couldn't even begin to explain it. You get up and look around the room. Mettaton’s cord was neatly coiled up and set  on the bedside table. You try to do the same but the cord just uncoils itself and you don't bother trying again.

Getting up, you leave the room and look around Alphys’s lab(house?). Everything was the same as it was earlier but the bathroom door was closed and Alphys was nowhere to be seen. She was probably asleep you thought. A muffled humming came from the bathroom door; the humming soon changed into a melodious song and you recognised the voice as your brother’s. You stand outside the door to listen to him singing

> “I can't help it if I make a scene,
> 
> Stepping out of my hot pink limousine.
> 
> I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic,
> 
> When I pose, they scream and when I joke, they laugh.
> 
> I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in,
> 
> They're hypnotized by my way of walking,
> 
> I've got them dazzled like a stage magician,
> 
> When I point, they look, and when I talk, they listen, well,
> 
> Everybody needs a friend,
> 
> And I got you and you and you.
> 
> So many, I can't even name them,
> 
> Can you blame me? I'm too famous.
> 
> Haven't you noticed that I’m a star?
> 
> I’m coming in as the wo-”

You open the door slowly but he still notices. a pink blush crawls up his face. “NEO! How much of that did you hear?” Mettaton seemed to be in the process of wiping down his metal with a wet, red washcloth when you interrupted him.

“All of it,” you say flatly, not thinking you did anything wrong. “You’re a really good singer by the way, is that what you do on TV?”

Mettaton took a moment to recollect himself, “No. I mainly to talk shows, dancing, cooking shows, and some other things but not singing.”

You step into the bathroom and started rubbing down your metal with a teal washcloth, it seemed natural to you, like it was something you did daily. “Thats a shame. I’m sure your fans would love to hear you sing.”

Mettaton smiled and set down his cloth, “Ok darling, that’s besides the point. Your hair's a mess!” Your brother started fingering through your hair and eventually grabbed his own comb and brushed through it. You set down your washcloth and watch his face as he fixes your hair and mumbles things like: “You’ll need your own style eventually”, and “Mine will do for now”.

Eventually, he removes the brush from your hair and looks at the two of you in the mirror. You look almost identical and would probably be able to freak someone out if they didn't know any better. Mettaton sets down the brush and gives you a friendly smile “How about we go see if Alphys is awake yet.” Your twin leaves the bathroom before you could respond and you just follow him. Not like you have anything better to do.

You follow Mettaton up the stairs and he knocks on one of the doors before opening it. The room is a moderate size and there’s a door to another room, a dresser equipped with a mirror, a few lamps, a laptop, and bed with a yellow lizard on her phone. “Aaaaaalphy,” Mettaton chimes, walking over to the bed “whatcha doin?”   
The scientist laughed and turned off her phone. “Just on tumblr updating my blog.” Alphys began sitting up, and you could see her pajamas covered in little red and blue fish.

“Did you tell your followers about Neo yet?” Mettaton asked with a humm

“N-no not yet… I wanted to surprise everyone.”

“I know they’ll be excited and surprised”

“mmhmm, so are you two going out today?” Mettaton looks to you and then back to Alphys.  
“I'm not sure,” he ends up replying.  
“Ok well Undyne is coming over today and I want to keep it a surprise so you're either hanging out at Mettaton’s or going out.”

Mettaton lets out a sigh, “I guess we’ll have to go shopping.” Mettaton acted disappointed but deep down you felt like he was going to really enjoy this.

The two of you left Alphys to get ready for her guest and went out shopping. Mettaton brought you to all these fancy clothing shops and made you try on things that you felt like you would tear in two or would fall right off of you. Mettaton ended up having to shoo off some people who were staring at you and you had to shoo off some of his fans who recognised him. It had helped that you were built with a more muscular frame. Mettaton ended up buying you some clothes and himself some, saying: “We can’t always look great in our metal bodies, darling. We need accents!”

Mettaton ended up leaving you on a park bench while he went to look for some nice cream to cool you down. He wasn’t wrong about the heat, if someone touched you their bare hand would probably need some ice.

Your arms were spread wide on the back of the park bench and you leaned back to look at the sky. The clouds danced across the sky and you  looked back down at your bags on your left.

“Hey, mettaton.” You turned your head towards the voice behind you. There was a short skeleton with a blue jacket on.

“I-I’m no-” you started futily.

“I get it, you’re not the happiest person in the world to see me. Just going to give you a friendly reminder that the bone zone is closed.” the skeleton eyed you suspiciously.  
“Excuse me bu-” you tried again

“I mean it Mettaton,” he said, lights in his eyes going out and giving you chills down your spine.

“Look, I don’t know-” the skeletons eyes narrow but you keep going on, this time standing up to face him, “who you a-”

“You’re not mettaton..” the skeleton said, and his eyes grew wide in realization.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you…” you stated and trailed off. The skeleton looked genuinely scared for a moment but then closed his eyes and the lights were back and he seemed back to normal. What was that?

“Sorry ‘bout that pal. The name’s Sans.” he held his hand out to greet you and you took it in yours. when it finally hit you.

“Oh! you must be Papyrus’s brother and Alphys’s friend,” you smiled at Sans.

“One and only.” It hit you again, this ruined Alphys’s plan to surprise her friends. You had to try and fix it.

“I’m Neo by the way,” you started, “and uhm.. Alphys kind of wanted me to be a surprise for when she got all of you together in a bit… I’m sure you can keep this a secret from Papyrus and the others until then?”

“No promises, but I’ll do my best.” Sans winked at you and gave you a smile (he actually hadn’t stopped smiling this entire time, strange). You thanked him and went back to sit on the bench, wondering if he was going to stay. You wanted to get to know Sans better. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy if you kept on his good side.

“Neo, Little darling, I got us our nice cream.” Mettaton called at you from a ways away. He came over and sat next to you and handed you your dessert. “I don’t think it got too melty on my way back, but it should be fine, It’s monster food.” You smiled and opened your nice cream, taking a bite into the dessert. It was cold and had a nice flavor to it.   
“Eyy, Mettaton,” A familiar voice called from behind the bench. Seems that he didn’t leave. Mettaton groans next to you. “So, hear you got y’erself a little brother there, guess you can stop hoggin’ up mine.”

“For your information, we’re twins and I will not stop dating Papyrus just because I got my own brother.” You sat very awkwardly in the middle of this. They were fighting over you (or was it papyrus?) and it was uncomfortable.

“Guys can yo-”

“Mettaton you know the bone zone is closed”

“Well you’re acting all high and mighty as the keeper of the drawbridge but papyrus is the one that chooses it for himself.”

“Papyrus doesn't even know what that kind of thing is.”

“Sans, mettaton, please sto-”

“Sans, he isn't a little kid any more he can make decisions for himself!”

San’s eyes grew dark, “How would you feel if your brother was taken away by someone you don't  completely trust.”

Everybody grew quiet, the two had made a scene and you had hoped it was over.

“Neo,” mettaton grabbed your hand and some of the bags, “we’re leaving.” Mettaton got up and walked away with you in tow. Mettaton was silent and you were left to your own thoughts. Was sans threatening you or just making a point? You were confused and slightly worried. You didn't want to be on the skeleton’s bad side. You looked back to see if Sans was still at the bench. He wasn’t. It was as if the short skeleton had never even been there.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be out tomorrow. I don't know at what time but I'm sure it'll be fine. The party get together thing will be in the next chapter (or the one after that)  
> Also the credit for the song goes to Rebecca Sugar. The song is "sadie's song" from steven universe if anyone wants to look it up.


	3. Brother Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three comments, 21 kudos, and 221 hits. I did not expect so many people to check this out so fast! Thanks to all of you who commented and gave kudos, Even all of you who just clicked on the title!   
> Ok, so I don't know where I'm going with this but I have a few events planned but theres a lot of blank space I need to fill but I'm getting there.   
> ok so I'm not sure if anyone noticed but in the last chapter (may even happen in this one) the end notes from ch1 carried over to chapter 2. I am very new to AO3 so if anyone can tell me how to fix it, I will greatly appreciate it.   
> Anyways, Enough of my rambling Enjoy chapter 3 My dearies!

Mettaton was silent as you followed him home. You wanted to talk but you couldn't think of any conversation topics. Eventually the two of you had gotten pretty far from the bench you were sitting at. You never even gotten to eat your nice cream. Mettaton set down the bags and pulled out his phone and called somebody. You stood there quietly as he dialed the person and your long silence was finally broken.

“Alphys, dear. Is undyne still over?” mettaton made a disappointed expression, “Well me and you know who are done with our shopping, and we need to disguss where he’ll be staying and the welcome party that we’re throwing for him.” You waited patiently for Mettaton to finish his call.

When he finally hung up he turned to face you, the robot apologised for what had happened earlier. “Sans is just very protective of his little brother and I guess I can understand that, having Napstablook to protect and all.” It made you slightly uneasy how he didn't say your name, but it made sense, Napstablook had been around longer and all.

It was still hard to grasp that you had only been alive for two days, it felt as if you knew Napstablook, Sans, Alphys, and everyone else but didn't have memories of them. Needless to say, it bothered you some.

“-phys said that undyne would be staying the-,” Mettaton cut himself short, “Neo? Are you listening? You seem out of it.” There was another silence between you. Mettaton sighed “Look darling, I am sorry about the fight between Sans and I and for you having to be in the middle of it, but I can’t change what’s already happened.”

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, “It’s alright Mettaton. I guess I was just…” you searched for a word, “shocked to see you get so passionate about somebody.”

Mettaton chuckled at your comment, “You should get used to it little darling, I am a man of passion.” Mettaton struck an attractive pose, causing you to chuckle, which lightened the mood a bit. “Anyways,” he continued ,”Undyne will be staying the night will Alphys and we don't want to spoil our little surprise for the others now, so you’re going to be staying at my place for the night. Is that alright?”

The question was not one that you could say no to. You don't have anywhere else to go anyways. “I'm down with that, did Alphys tell you when the big welcome party would be?”

“She told me it’s going to be tomorrow and had already gotten confirmation from Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, and Undyne. Paps and Sans haven't responded yet, but I'm sure at least Paps will come.” Mettaton gives you a gentle smile and you return it.

“I hope the two come, I can’t wait to get to know everybody.” You weren’t lying when you said that but it was also nerve wracking. You didn't want to see Sans get mad that Mettaton was spending so much time with Papyrus, but you didn't want Mettaton to have to neglect him.

“Alright then, let’s head back to my house.”

* * *

 

It didn't take long for the two of you to reach Mettaton’s house. Being robots came with benefits such as amazing stamina and speed, even when carrying so many shopping bags. When you got inside Mettaton went to his room and set down all the shopping bags, excluding two that were set in front of the adjacent room.

Mettaton’s house was very familiar, it had a main room that branched off into a kitchen and a upstairs that consisted of three rooms. Mettaton went into the room furthest down the hall on the upper level and came out with his hair clipped out of his face. The other robot came down the stairs with grace and sat down in front of the TV, patting the spot next to him. You sat down where he had pat and looked at him, admiring how he looked and some of the minor features you had overlooked earlier like his brighter pink eyes and longer lashes. It wasn’t before long that your thoughts were interrupted.

“Admiring the view, Neo?” Your twin had asked you, causing you to scoff and look away towards the tv.

“I could look at myself and see the same view.”

Mettaton mocked  insult, delicately putting his hand to his chest and opening his mouth in a gasp, “Why you little devil,” he said, unable to hide a chuckle. His chuckle brought a laugh out of you and caused him to laugh as well. What started as tame laughter became boisterous as the two of you laughed at what seemed like nothing. Mettaton’s laugh was pretty and it wasn’t rough or hiccupy, while yours was deep and rough. It was honestly very enjoyable moment.

After the two of you had calmed down from your laugh-fest, Mettaton reached for the TV remote and turned on the Tv in front of you. “Would you like to watch some of the shows of mine that I’ve recorded?” Mettaton genuinely looked like he wanted to show you what he did for a living, his passion; what reason would you have to say no? Mettaton turned on one of his old quiz shows and paused while looking at your face, before running out of the room and up the stairs and back down again with something in his hand. Plopping back down on the couch, he turned to you and clipped up your hair like his own. “Now you can see the screen completely,” he said, grinning.

You turned to the quiz show ahead of you where you saw your brother in a fancy tuxedo and microphone with three guests that you assumed were the contestants on the quiz show. One of them was a dark haired human with tanned out skin, another was a grey rabbit monster that you couldn't tell the gender of, and the final contestant was a grey horse monster with a green maine and a leather jacket. You recognised none of them.

You didn't pay too much attention to the show on in front of you. It wasn't that you weren't interested in the show, it’s just very strange to watch a show when someone in it was sitting right next to you. You sighed and sunk into the couch. Mettaton seemed to notice how you weren't paying too much attention to the quiz show. He sunk down next to you. “So, something on your mind?” he asked casually. The truth was you had so much on your mind but none of it was really relevant.

“Just nervous about tomorrow I guess,”

“Don't worry about it, I’m sure everybody will just adore you.”

What mettaton said was very reassuring and you smiled at him, “Thanks man.”

“Don’t mention it.” Mettaton’s eyes drifted to your hair and his face bore a smile that made you nervous. “You know, you can't keep looking completely identical to me. At Least we can get you your own hairstyle.” The devious smile that he bore wasn't completely misleading as he quickly stood up, shut off the TV and dragged you to the furthest room down the upstairs’ hallway.

“What kind of style are you looking for darling,” mettaton asked, sitting you down on the toilet that was mainly there for human guests that visited. You gave him a shrug and he didn't seem to like that. “Come on darling, you’ve got to have at least some idea of what you want.” you stayed silent. “OK, you know how you said you thought your left half of your face was cool?” you nodded.

“Yeah? What about it?”

“We could style it upwards and away from that part of your face so it’s exposed. You can get that cool look in your hair and from the plate. It’s a win-win.” Mettaton smiled and awaited your response.

“Go for it Mettaton. I trust ya.” you hoped that you hadn't made a mistake.

* * *

 

You definitely didn't make a mistake. Mettaton worked wonders in styling ; he could probably add it to a segment in his show if he had really wanted to. He seemed like he was having fun, gelling your hair up and styling it, occasionally asking you if you liked this or that, and overall it was a great experience.

When he had finished, your hair that once covered your eye swooped upwards and to the left. Your metal eye-plate was completely exposed and only a few tufts of hair hung down towards your face. You spent a few minutes checking yourself out in the mirror and Mettaton admired his work.

“It looks really cool, thanks Mettaton.”

Your brother grinned widely and put his arm around your shoulder, “Don’t mention it, little darling. Besides, you need your oun style if you don't want to be constantly mistaken for me all the time.” Mettaton wasn't wrong, it would surely be a problem if you happened to be swarmed by his fans when going out to buy some chips at the store. “Its getting pretty late so It would probably be best if we got charged early so we can help with setup tomorrow if Undyne is out of the way.”

You nod, thinking its a good time to recharge. “Alright,” you respond shortly, and follow him out of the bathroom after cleaning the gel out of your hair.

Metaton leads you to the room in the middle of the hallway. Similar to the room at Alphys’s, there was a bed and it  had an outlet next to it (probably for when Napstablook or Mad Dummy visited). It took Mettaton awhile to find a spare charging cable, mumbling “It has got to be here somewhere.” Eventually, he pulled a long, black cord out of a box that was previously under the bed. He plugged you in and wished you a good night like he did the day before.

“I’ll see you in the morning ,Mettaton.”

“You as well Neo.” He closed the door and you were swathed in darkness and booted down for the night.

It was a strange sensation, you felt awake in a sleeping body, in a world you didn't know. You felt like you didn't have control of your body as it waited in an empty room. There was a door behind you and in front of you and it was silent. The room felt very dusty and you felt tense. The door opened in front of you and a short child stepped in. You didn't even get a glimpse of their face before everything faded back to darkness.

 


	4. Welcome to the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really rambled a lot in this chapter so hopefully I don't do so bad in the next one.   
> I'm really not sure when to drop the sad bomb but it'll be sooner or later. I really want to write some side fics in the AU with all the headcannons my friend and I have for it. Anyways, Enjoy the chapter my dearies!

 

You open your eyes and the room was still dark. You had no idea what time it was but the curtain was closed and the door was cracked open. Mettaton must’ve booted up before you again. You unplug the cord and open the curtain to see a bright blue sky. How late were the two of you up last night anyways?

You step out of the room, leaving the curtain opened, bed disheveled, and cord laying on said disheveled bed. You again heard Mettaton humming in the bathroom, he wasn't singing, but the tune was still nice. You go up the the door and knock before entering. Mettaton was styling his hair like it was the previous day and turned to you. “Good morning, little darling,” he chimed, obviously happy about something.

“What are you so happy about, Mr. Sunshine?”

Mettaton smiles and cleans his hands, apparently being finished with his styling, “Your welcome party of course,” he smiled and pulled you into the bathroom, “Want it like yesterday?”

“Sure,” you didn't really know any other style, and you liked the one he gave you. It felt… right.

Your brother hummed a song as he styled your hair like he did the previous night: lathering his hands with gel and gently spiking it up to the left. Mettaton had an affectionate look in his eyes as he focused on your hair and it made you smile. Not two minutes later, he removed his hands from your hair and cleaned them off again. “There you go little darling, all done.”

You looked into the mirror and looked like it did the previous night. You smile and thank him.

“Why don't we call up Alphys and see if she got word from Paps and Sans,” your brother asks, not looking for an answer, and goes back to his room to grab his phone. He opens it up and calls Alphys. You await her pick up, this time leaning in so you can hear the other side of the conversation. You hear Alphys pick up.

“Hello?”

“Hey Alphys, it’s Mettaton.”

“Oh! Great timing, I was just about to call you. I got Undyne to go buy some chips and sodas so the two of you can come over and help set up.”

“Oh! That's just marvelous! Did you get word from Papyrus yet?”

“Oh yes! The two are both going to come over, Papyrus was very excited when he knew you were going to be there AND there was going to be a surprise.”

Mettaton frowned a bit when he heard Sans’s name, causing you to remember the scene they caused yesterday. He quickly straightened back up and  kept going, “Ok, so should we go over there now?”

“Yeah, they’ll be here at noon and It’s Ten- Thirty now.”

“We’ll be there soon, Toodles!”

“By-” Mettaton hung up and looked to you.

“Well, let’s get going.”

* * *

 

It didn't take long to get to Alphys’s Lab-House. You walked up the steps and knocked on the door, Alphys answering almost immediately. “Come in you two!” She ushered you inside and shut the door behind you. The short scientist grabbed a big box and tried walking it over to you. You quickly took the box from her and she thanked you. “Ok-uhm-we need to set up some food bowls and the stage. I’ve got some streamers and stage lights that we can set up too. I think I can handle the food bowls and drink setup, Metatton you can do the stage,” the robot grinned widely at that, “and uh, Neo can you set up the streamers and the miscellaneous?”

“Gladly,” you respond causing her to sigh in relief. It made sense, she was definitely too short to put up high things.

Alphys handed you a few rolls of pink and black streamers and Mettaton took off towards the far end of the room (he must’ve done this before). You took the streamers and taped strands to the ceiling in a pattern just for fun. Pink. black. black. pink. black. black. pink….  You lost track of time as you put up the colored paper, and eventually you had made the room very appealing with patterns of streamers. You looked to the table Alphys had set up on the edge of the room that was recently covered in bowls, cups, and a few little decorations. On the far end of the room, a small stage had been set up with a few lights pointing down towards the middle. The setup really was impressive, but your marvelling at everybody’s work was short as you heard some strong knocking at the front tool.

“Alphys I’m back! With chips and Soda!”

“I’ll be there in a minute Undyne!” Alphys was a bit panicky as she shooed you into the other room; telling you it wouldn't be long. You listened through the door to everything that was happening, It was disappointing that you couldn't see what undyne looked like yet but you would have to wait.

“WOAH! How’d you set all of this up so fast?”

“I had Mettaton help me…”

“Hello Undyne!” Mettaton called from the stage.

“What are we going to do tonight? Have a sing off? Why the stage?” Undyne asked curiously, and you heard some bags being set down.

“We uh… can probably do some karaoke if you want, but the stage will be for my special surprise tonight.” Some chip bags opening and being poured into the bowls.

“Karaoke sound magnificent, Alphy!” Mettaton said cheerfully, jumping down from the stage with a ‘thump’.

“RAD!” Undyne shouted. She was definitely loud but you think that you'll like her. A gentle but loud knock sounded from the door, and you heard the little patters of Alphys’s feet as she went to get it.

“Toriel, Frisk! Good to see you,” Alphys said, sounding very happy. Toriel was the.. queen and Frisk was the human child if your memory served you right.

“Its very good to see you, Alphys, Undyne, and oh! Mettaton. It’s been awhile hasn’t it”

“Oh yes, it has! and It's good to see you and Frisk after so long, are you up for some dancing later?” There was a short silence and you had assumed that Frisk had nodded based on Mettaton’s “That’s wonderful!” There was some casual conversation that moved to the middle of the room and after awhile you heard more knocking.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE,” the skeleton called from the other side of the door, you guess that Papyrus was here. There were some hurried footsteps to the door and a ‘swoosh’ of the door quickly opening.

“Paps! It’s great to see you.”

“Oh it's great to see you too Mettaton, Is the special surprise ready yet?”

“Not quite yet darling.”

“hey mettaton,” a voice chuckled. Sans? It had to be him.

“Oh. Hello Sans. How was the drive over here,” you heard the bite in Mettaton’s voice. You hoped they didn't get into a fight tonight.

“it was fine,” you heard Sans’s monotone voice and the door shut.

“Oh Sans, Papyrus I’m glad you’re here,” Toriel called to the skeleton brothers from across the room.

Papyrus gasped “Mettaton! What happened to your so-” Papyrus was cut off before you could hear any more of what he was saying.

“Hey Alphys who are we waiting on?” Undyne asked.

“Asgore, I believe,” just as Alphys said this there was a hearty knock at the door. “Speak and they shall come,” Alphys mumbled as she got up to open the door. “It's great to see you again Asgore.”

“Likewise, Alphys,” Asgore said, his voice deep and resonating.

“CAN WE SEE YOUR SURPRISE NOW ALPHYS?”

“Oh! Yes I'll go set it up. Mettaton?”

“Coming!” He said in a sing-song voice, getting up and moved to the room you were in. You back up from the door and hear Alphys waking up as well.

“Ready for your big debeau Neo?” Mettaton asked giving you a supportive smile.

“Ready as I'll ever be,” you say giving the two a smile.

“I'll go set up the stage,” Alphys says leaving the room.

“OK Neo, we need to get you to the stage without them noticing so…,” Mettaton went across the room and grabbed a cart with a underside and a top, “I'm thinking I can cover this with a tarp with you under the cart and get you on the stage that way. Sound good?”

“I guess,” In honesty you don't know if you would fit but you'd give it your best shot

* * *

 

You got on the stage with only a few problems, you were a bit too big to fit so your arms were a bulge in the tarp but other than that it worked fine. The stage had a white curtain in front of it and the stage lights faced you and Mettaton in the centre of the stage. Alphys had gone back to sit with her friends until you were ready, telling you to give her a sign when it's ready.

Mettaton told you that once he gave the signal the lights would turn off and the spotlights would shine on the both of you. It seemed simple enough and you were pumped.

“Ready Neo?”

“Yeah.”

Your brother clapped twice and the lights turned off and you heard Alphys running up to the foot of the stage. The stage lights were blaring.

“Is uh everybody ready for what I wanted to show you all?” Everybody said they were ready, and the stage lights turned on, making you and Mettaton’s silhouettes show through the white curtain. You did as Mettaton had told you, striking a pose that mirrored him.

“Introducing…….” Alphys dragged on for dramatic affect.

“Just show us already Alphys!” Undyne said, wanting to see what was behind the curtain.

“My newest creation,” she paused and the curtains fell, revealing you and Mettaton. “Neo!”

You finally got your first glimpse everybody and they all looked at the two of you, amazed. Alphys kept going, telling everyone how you are Mettaton's new twin and that you'd be part of the group now. Everyone seemed happy and frisk even asked if they were getting a second dance partner.

After the thrill had subsided for everyone (other than papyrus who asked if there were two Mettatons now), Toriel suggested that everyone play some games together and get get to know each other.

Alphys broke out in a grin at this ,“That's a great idea toriel, what should we play first?”

“DEFINITELY SOMETHING WE CAN ALL DO TOGETHER,” the taller skeleton said, getting up off of the couch.

Frisk jumped up at this, “Do you have something you want to play my child?” Frisk nodded furiously at this and went to where they knew the games were kept. Reaching up, thy grabbed a white box covered with red letters. “That's a great idea Frisk,” toriel said, taking the box from frisk and setting it down in the centre of the room.

“Twister?” You asked as Toriel and Frisk set up the game, “How do you play?”

Papyrus and undyne explained the game to you; the explanations were both very different but you think you understood.

The board was too small for all nine of you to play, Asgore decided he would sit out and spin the spinner because of how big he was. Leaving eight of you. “We can do it like a competition!” Undyne said, full of excitement. Everyone agreed that that would be a good way to do it, so everyone drew a number which decided who you would do a twist off with first. Alphys vs Undyne , papyrus vs toriel, sans vs Mettaton and frisk was up against you.

Unsurprisingly papyrus, Undyne and you won your matches, your opponents not being flexible enough or too short. Sans and Mettaton were surprisingly at it for awhile. Although sans was short, his bones made him very flexible and Mettaton on the other hand had longer limbs as his advantage. Eventually, Mettaton fell and left sans victorious. Next, sans was against you and Undyne was against papyrus. Undyne mopped the floor with the younger skeleton, papyrus’s bones couldn't keep up with Undyne’s competitive nature (“CAN'T I JUST REMOVE MY LEG AND MOVE IT THERE?”).

“I guess you _slipped_ up,” Sans said when Papyrus fell.

“I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SANS.”

You and sans’s match led to some very... interesting positions. He ended up under you and told you “don't _fall_ for me,” to which papyrus groaned. Eventually sans toppled over and fell on you.

“Should've told you not to _fall_ for me,” you joked, causing sans to laugh.

“I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU POISONED HIS MIND WITH YOUR PUNS ALREADY,” Papyrus seemed sick of the puns, but Mettaton looked angry for a different reason.

You sat up and Sans got off of you and sat down next to his brother who didn't want to hear more puns.

The final match was between you and Undyne, and to sum it all up: Undyne was the twister queen.

After Frisk and Asgore cleaned up and put away the twister board, everyone was hungry (other than you and Mettaton who didn't really get hungry). Toriel helped Alphys heat up some frozen pizza she had gotten for everyone for lunch. The two served out the pizza and chips and everyone sat down to talk to one another, breaking up into groups. Mettaton was hanging out to Papyrus (much to Sans’s dislike) Frisk was with Asgore and Toriel, Undyne and Alphys, and you were left with Sans.  There was nothing wrong with hanging out with , it was just awkward not having anything to talk about.

You noticed Sans was glaring at your brother as he talked to Papyrus. You sighed, wishing they would just get along. Sans just looked away from the duo and back to you with a huff, “So, Neo, what's it like?”

“What's what like?”

Sans let out a dry chuckle, “Being a robot, ya know.”

You weren't sure how to respond to that, “I don't really know. It's just what I am. I was never anything else before this.”

Sans’s smile got a bit smaller, “That makes sense I guess,” he said something after that quietly, but it sounded like “I guess they haven't told you.”

“Pardon?” you ask, wanting to know if you heard right.

“What? Oh. Nothing, just talking to myself.” This only confused you more; you tried to dismiss the comment as nothing. “So, Neo. What's Mettaton like, Ya know. As a brother?” You grinned, a question you could actually answer.

“He’s nice. He helped me style my hair and helps me with things I’m not accustomed to yet,” you spoke with a smile and genuine care for your brother.

“Yeah. Brothers really are nice. They’re always there for you, or you can always be there for them.”

What the Older skeleton said to you made you sadden a bit, thinking of the scene yesterday, “I’m sorry about Mettaton yesterday. He shouldn't have yelled at you like that…”

“Don’t worry about it pal. I’m just a bit protective over my brother, he’s soft ya know. He’s really just a child on the inside; I guess he is getting a bit too old to be protected. Maybe he cares more about Mettaton than me now. Heh.. that’d be funny.”

You gave him a reassuring smile, “Sans, I’m sure Papyrus still cares about you to the underground and back. You can also find someone new to protect, I’m sure there’s someone out there who needs a hero.”

Sans brightened up a bit, “I can't believe I just spilled out my feelings on someone I barely know. Sorry about that man.”

“Then let’s get to know each other, My name is Neo. I was built by Doctor Alphys. My brother is Mettaton and…” you stopped. You didn't know any more about yourself. You hadn’t been around for too long so it made sense, but it still hit you hard. You felt like there was more than that, like there was an entire database about you that was sealed away. Sans noticed your face had fallen.

“Hey, It's alright to not know yourself. You’ll learn more eventually. My name is Sans the Skeleton, and my younger brother’s name is papyrus. And I don’t really have many hobbies other than making puns, _Tibia_ honest.”

You chuckled at the pun; it cheered you up a bit. “There ya go big guy, “ he patted you on the back, “It looks like everyone is going to get ready for another game, let’s go join them.”

 

 


	5. It's all fun and games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one, Things are starting to hit the fan, but I think It'll really start picking up in chapter 7, Enjoy

You and Sans walked back to your group where everyone was setting up a game of charades. Alphys was looking up words and jotting them down on paper and dropping them into a bowl. As the two of you walked over there Undyne stepped in your way.

“Hey, You two gonna be a team for Charades?”

You look down to Sans who looks up to you and answers for you, “sure.”

“Great, I’ll go tell Alphys,” Undyne said, walking back to the bespectacled lizard.

You decide to go over and talk to Mettaton and papyrus who were hanging out together. Mettaton looks up and sees you with Sans and frowns. “Hey Mettaton. You ready for charades?”

“What? Oh yes.”

“Yeah, Neo is going to be my partner,” Sans said from next to you.

“OH THAT’S GREAT BROTHER! I’M GLAD THAT YOU’RE MAKING FRIENDS WITH METTATON’S TWIN,” Papyrus said, giving sans a wide smile. He probably didn't like it when the two fought either.

“Thats wonderful Neo, Papyrus is going to be my partner so It all works out,” your brother didn't look at you when he said this; he looked to sans, hoping to get a reaction out of him.

“That’s great,” Sans said, completely calm. Mettaton couldn’t get a reaction out of him.

* * *

 

not too much later Alphys called everyone over to begin the game. The teams were: You and sans, Mettaton and papyrus, Undyne and alphys, and Frisk,Toriel, and Asgore. You and Sans decided that you would be acting the words out. Your first word was forest; had to start with a hard one. You sigh and sign out one word and two syllables. you hold up one finger for first syllable and then start. You hold up four fingers for the “for” in forest.

“Forest,” sans says, grinning. You pull out another. Skeleton. Oh joy. you hold up one finger and then sign out 3 syllables. “Skeleton,” your guesser states, grin getting wider.

This continued for the whole five minutes of your turn. You got through twenty-three words with ease. You had this in the bag.

Undyne and Alphys were bad at the game, only getting two words. Sans even stating “You two are terribubble.”

Mettaton and Papyrus do better than them but only get about six words through.

Now Frisk on the other hand, they were the ruler of charades. Signing out words as fast as Sans had guessed yours. That team got twenty-three words as well. It was a tie, but the game was fun nonetheless.

* * *

 

After everyone had finished charades you moved on to karaoke. Sans decided to sit out on this because karaoke “wasn’t his thing.” You understood. Alphys brought out a karaoke machine and set it down on the end of the stage. Everyone gathered around at the edge of the stage and alphys asked who wanted to go first; nobody raised their hand, so alphys decided she would go first, she got up on stage and hesitantly picked up the wireless microphone.

“I- I’m uhm.. “ she stuttered, “I’m going to be singing the theme song to Mew Mew Kissie Cutie…” at that, Undyne bolted up.

“Sign me up Alphys!” undyne climbed on the stage and grabbed the second microphone. “Let’s get this show on the road!” she hit play and the start to the song began to play. Alphys seemed more comfortable being on the stage when Undyne was up there. The entire song was in Japanese, but Alphys sung it flawlessly. Undyne tried to do sing along, but she squinted at the words and mostly left it to Alphys. It was a really cute display.

After the duo finished Papyrus had wanted to sing a song that he said he had wrote himself. He brought up his phone and plugged it into the speaker as a tune started to play

 

> “ATTENTION MONSTERS, MY NAME IS PAPYRUS
> 
> I'M A SKELETON MADE WITH MAGIC, BONES, AND LOTS OF COOL
> 
> IF YOU NEED PROOF, THEN LOOK AT MY BICEPS
> 
> BECAUSE THEY'RE WEARING SUNGLASSES, AND THAT CLEARLY MEANS I RULE!”

 

Sans seemed to recognise the song and got up to sit on the edge of the stage.

 

 

> “MY COOKING SKILLS UNRIVALED WHEN IT COMES TO SPAGHETTI,
> 
> WITH SAUCE AND PASTA NOODLES EXTRA LONG
> 
> AND NOT A SINGLE CREATURE HAS SURVIVED A DISH”
> 
> “But frisk just walked right past it”
> 
> “SANS, DON'T INTERRUPT MY SONG!”

 

Frisk giggled at that.

 

 

> “IT TAKES A SPECIAL KIND OF PERFECTION
> 
> JUST TO MATCH WHAT I HAVE BEEN WITHOUT EVER HAVING TRIED
> 
> AND THAT'S WHY UNDYNE WANTS ME IN THE ROYAL GUARD-”
> 
> “But aren't you still in training?”
> 
> “HEY, THAT DOESN'T MEAN I LIED!”

 

Undyne burst into laughter at that and leaned on Alphys for support.

 

 

> “SO IF YOU THINK THAT WE CAN BE PALS,
> 
> THEN YOU HAD BETTER BE PREPARED FOR IMMENSE AMOUNTS OF FUN!
> 
> UNLESS YOU'RE HUMAN, THEN I'M AFRAID YOU'LL BE CAPTURED-”
> 
> “But you kinda made friends with one”
> 
> “SANS!”

Papyrus stopped the song and looked at his brother with a smile. “You didn't have to come up and interrupt me brother.”

“Yeah, I kinda did.” The two stepped down from the stage and went back to their seats.

Mettaton went over to you and held out his hand, “Neo, you know we can't sit out of this. Come on, I’ve got one even you know.” You stood up and followed your brother up onto the stage. You were very confused at what he said. You didn't know any songs... He messed with the machine for a moment before a song started playing. You stood corrected; you knew this song. Mettaton hummed to the tune for a moment before beginning to sing (Mettaton is in _Italics_ and Neo is in **Bold** ).

 

> _“I can’t help it If I make a scene,_
> 
> _Stepping out of my hot pink Limosuine,”_

You join into the song with him.

 

> **“I’m turning heads and I’m stopping traffic,”**
> 
> _“When I pose they scream,”_
> 
> **“And when I joke they laugh.”**
> 
> _“I’ve got a pair of eyes that they’re getting lost in,”_
> 
> **“And they’re hypnotised by my way of walkin’,”**
> 
> _“I’ve got them dazzled like a stage magician,”_
> 
> **“When I point they look,”**
> 
> _“And when I talk they listen, well,”_
> 
> **“Everybody needs a friend,”**
> 
> _“And I’ve got You,”_
> 
> **“and you,”**
> 
> _**“and you,”** _
> 
> **“So many I can’t even name them,”**
> 
> _“Can you blame me? I’m too famous.”_
> 
> **“Haven't you noticed that I’m a star?”**
> 
> _“I’m coming into view as the world is turning,”_
> 
> **“Haven't you noticed I made it this far,”**
> 
> _“Now everyone can see me burning.”_
> 
> **“Now everyone can see me burning.”**
> 
> _**“Now everyone can see me burning.”** _

The final note trailed off and you looked next to you to see Mettaton grinning widely at you, and you grinned back. Sans, Papyrus, and Alphys were grinning as you stepped off the the stage. “That was really fun brother. It really was.” Mettaton’s grin widened and he started tearing up. Your twin grappled you in a tight embrace and put his face into your shoulder.

“That’s…” he took a breath, “Little darling, that’s the first time you called me ‘brother’.” You let him put his face into your shoulder and you patted his back. You didn’t really think about it, but he was right. It was the first time you had done that out loud. You felt a warm feeling in your chest as you hugged him back

* * *

 

The night dragged on and everyone ended up staying the night. Alphys pulled out some of her beds that folded into an easy-to-draw box and set them up for everybody. Alphys would share her bed with Undyne. Mettaton would pull the two guest beds in the room you had stayed in on your first day together, and sleep there with Papyrus. Alphys only had three box beds: one for Toriel and frisk, one for Asgore, and one left, meaning that you and Sans would be forced to share a bed. You didn't really mind, but it was strange. You had only known him for two days and it felt like you’d known him for years. You settle down and close your eyes, on the sleeping skeleton.

* * *

 

You’re In that room again. The child is there. You still can't see their face. The stage lights are blaring and the child holds a knife in their small hands. You cannot move as they plunge it into the heart on your chest. Everything fades to white and you can't see.

You feel like someone is shaking you. You hear something

“-o”

You hear it again. Louder this time

“-eo”

Sans?

“NEO!”

* * *

 

You had woken up to the person next to you thrashing. Where were you again? Alphys’s house. Right. You look down at the person who was thrashing next to you. Neo. You thought this would happen. You take a firm grasp of Neo’s shoulders and shake him a bit, no response. You call his name, he mumbles. You keep calling his name until his eyes shoot open and he quickly shoots upwards. You barely dodge his head as it comes barreling towards yours.

“Neo. Hey. Pal. Are you alright?” You ask him, giving him another gentle shake. He meets you in the eyes.

“Sans? I-Is that you?” He asks, his voice quivering. This must’ve been how Papyrus felt on your first few times around.

“Yeah, It's me,” He reaches out to touch you, “Look. We can't stay here. Follow me.” You take the robot’s hand and lead him to the bathroom where you hoped you wouldn't wake anybody. The robot squeezes your hand and you don't want to let go. He’s obviously scared. You sit him down on the toilet and you sit on the rim of the bathtub, looking up at him.

“Sans… I-I keep having these night terrors… There’s.. a child. I can't see their face but. They killed me. It felt so real, I just….” He trailed off. You had expected as much. Why did Alphys have to create somebody with a reason like this? Neo reached for the box that held the half- heart. It sickened you to see that. You set your hand on his knee sympathetically.

“Don't worry, Neo. It was only a nightmare. They’ll go away eventually. I promise you.” the word ‘promise’ almost never left the tips of your teeth. You hated making promises. You always ended up breaking them, “If they don't.. I’ll help you through them.”

Neo Smiled at this, thanking you. “Do you get nightmares like this? Where people kill you…”

You hated the question, “Yeah, they don't come as often nowadays as they used to but every now and then. It’s awful I know. But you’ll make it,” You took a breath  through your teeth. “Now lets get back to sleep. Don’t worry. I’ll scare all the nightmares away.” a voice nagged in the back of your head ‘ It's my fault you get these anyways.’

You take Neo back to your shared bed and lie down next to him, plugging him in. He hugs you. You let him.

“I never want to be in the stagelight again…” he mumbles.

“And I don't want to see a knife ever again.” You hug him back as he falls asleep. You do too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry...  
> OK so the two songs used are not mine. You may recognise the second one though  
> 1: Papyrus's mixtape : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3G02RiRFCi0&ab_channel=JennaSallaria  
> 2: Haven't you noticed (That I'm a star) - Rebecca Sugar


	6. Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is coming out so late! I spent all day writing it and I have to do a bunch of homework now. I hope you enjoy!

You opened your eyes to a small skeleton wrapped around you. Your arms were around him as well. You couldn't see if he was awake but you had a feeling he was. You remembered having that terrible nightmare, the stage lights shone on you as you turned to dust.

You let out a shaky breath and tightened your grip on Sans. “Hey, calm down pal, you're squeezing the life outta me,” Sans looked up at you with his signature grin.

“Sorry,” you mumble, letting go of the skeleton and sitting up.

“Don't worry about it,” Sans got up as well, “any more nightmares?”

You sighed, “thankfully, no.” You look around the room and see that everyone was asleep or waking up. Asgore was sitting up and blinking sleep from his eyes, toriel was up and in the process of waking frisk. You weren't sure about Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, and Papyrus, with them being in different rooms.

It wasn't long before everybody was up and in the main room, getting ready to leave, saying goodbyes. “Wait! Neo,” Alphys called to you, running at you with a small device in her hand, “I forgot to give you this last night.” Alphys handed you a small rectangular device with a screen.

“A cellphone?”

Alphys nodded, “I just thought you should get one and put in everybody's numbers.” The scientist smiled and pointed out some apps that she got you and explained what they were for. “I also already put in my number, so you need to get everyone else's.”

“I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WISH TO BE THE FIRST TO GIVE YOU MY NUMBER,” papyrus snatched your phone and started tapping the screen.  

“Papyrus, you're not the first. Alphys already gave him her number,” Sans said, chuckling a bit, “you'll have to settle for _number_ two.”

The younger skeleton looked down at his brother, “Did you seriously just do that Sans.” The shorter skeleton just laughed.

Everyone passed your phone around and when Sans finally passed it to you there were eight different contact numbers, all with contact names that everyone had put down. The ones that stood out to you the most were THE GREAT PAPYRUS, Undyne the undying, and  King fluffybuns. Laughing, you put your phone away and thank everybody for their numbers and Alphys for your phone.

* * *

 

Everyone was packing up their items in preparation to leave.

“Papyrus, you got everything?”

Your brother pulls on his scarf and gives you a smile, “Yes brother I just need to go say goodbye to Frisk.” You nod and your brother takes off towards the human child.

You sigh and lean against the wall, closing your eyes. You hear everyone saying goodbye and promising to meet up again.

“Sans, we need to have a little talk.” Opening your eyes, you see Mettaton staring down at you with an intimidating look in his eyes. You weren't phased.

You sigh and sink into the wall, “Go on then.”

“Why are you hanging around Neo.” His voice was dark. He was without a doubt trying to intimidate you.

“Is it illegal to want to make friends with someone? Last time I checked, **It wasn’t**.” You open your eyes and the lights are dark. You blink, and they are back to normal.  
“I don't want you hanging around him. You’re a bad influence.”

You laughed at that, “Mettaton, I’ve heard this all before. From myself. Take it from me. Let him live his own life.”

Mettaton grasped for words, “Sans, you don't know him like I do.”

Again, you laughed. The lights in your eyes went out, **“I know what you and Alphys did to create him and it makes me sick. If you know what’s best for you and Neo, let me do as I please.”** Your eye glowed blue, “ **Or you’re going to have a bad time**.” You blink and your eye sockets both have a small white light in them. You go get your brother and tell him It's about time to be going. He nods and you exit the house, get in Papyrus’s car, and head home.

* * *

 

It had been almost two weeks since you had been to Alphys’s house for the party. Whenever Mettaton was working or you were generally left alone, you would call up Sans, Papyrus, or Undyne and talk with them. You and Undyne talked about how she could suplex you anyday, to which you disagreed. When talking to Papyrus, the two of you told each other about your brothers. Papyrus was happy to have someone he knew have a sibling. Lastly, when you called up Sans, you talked about Puns or he told you stories of when Papyrus was little. Occasionally when you had a nightmare, you would message him in the middle of the night and if he was awake he would call you. He was always awake.

Mettaton had gone out on a date with Papyrus today and you decided to call up Sans. The phone went on for a few rings, like usual, before he picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Sans. It’s Neo.”

“Hey pal, _Watts_ up.”

You chuckled at the robot pun, “Nothing much Sans, Just feeling a little _bonely_.”

There was a small laugh on the other end, “Papyrus isn't home, want to come over and play some videogames or something?”

“Sure!” you said a bit too quickly. You had never been to the brothers’ shared house and were happy to be invited. Sans gave you the address and told you not to make him wait too long.

“Don’t take a _Skele-ton_ of time to get here.”

You laughed at the joke, “I won’t.” Hanging up, you put the phone in your pocket (since when did you have pockets?) and left the house. You had typed the address into your GPS and it would take around twenty minutes to get there on foot. You could do it in ten, and you did.

You knocked on the skeleton’s door and he took his sweet time getting to the door. Eventually he opened the door and invited you inside. The house was small, not much bigger than your brother’s. There was a fish tank off to the side and rows of books beneath it. The skeleton guided you to the couch where the both of you sat down and he handed you a controller.

“We’ve got a few games, Smash brothers is in there now. Sound good?”

“Sure, I don't know many games myself,” you grasped the controller and selected Bowser Jr., while Sans picked kirby and hit start.

Sans was beating you to a pulp for the first few rounds until you finally won one.

“Nice pal. But it won’t happen again.” Sans tightened his grip on the controller and you started the next round. Again, you won. You had needed the first few rounds to analyze how Sans fought and get his attacks down. After about three more rounds of you beating the short skeleton you started to laugh.

“Put some more _Back-bone_ into it Sans,” you chuckle, looking over at him. His eyes focused on the screen, obviously wanting to win. Sans starts the battle and immediately charges towards you, spinning in the rock form and hitting you off the screen. “Sans that's not fair! I wasn't ready!”

“All's fair in love and war kiddo,” Sans focused his eyes on the battle.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You quickly hit him off the stage and you were both down to two stock. Only a minute later, one stock. The two of you kept battling and were both refusing to lose your final stock.

“Means this,” Sans said before grabbing your shoulder blade and yanking you down towards him. he pressed his grinning mouth on the black metal of your teeth and made a kissy sound and then let go. You looked down at the skeleton who grinned and then knocked you off the stage. The game ended with Sans victorious.

“Sans. What was that,” you asked, heat running up to your cheeks.

“Strategy,” he said, setting down his controller and looking to you, his grin wide.

You laugh a bit, “You’re heartless, you know that?”

Sans laughed, “I’m a skeleton. We don't have organs.”

“So there's nothing under your jacket?” you say, motioning to the skeleton’s jacket.

“Nothin but this,” he unzips his jacket and there is a blue heart in the center of his rib cage, “My soul’s in here but that’s about it.” He zips up his jacket.

You look down at the half heart on your chest. Was that your soul? It couldn't be; it was only half a heart. Sans noticed you seemed distracted and lightly punched you on the shoulder.

“Hey, how about we try some different characters.”

* * *

 

After playing for a few more hours and losing track of time, you heard the door unlock. Mettaton and Papyrus walked in and closed the door behind them.

“Hey Papyrus, welcome back. Have fun on your date?” Sans said, pausing the game and looking at your brothers.

“WHY YES SANS! IT WAS VERY ENJOYABLE. OH AND I SEE NEO CAME OVER, HOW WAS YOUR DATE BROTHER?”

Your face grew warm. This wasn't a date…

“It was great Papyrus,” Sans smirked and looked to you and winked.

“Yes, It's about time we go home now,” Your brother looked to you, “Isn't that right Neo?”

Although you had wanted to stay and play with Sans some more, it was getting late and was about time you went home. You said your goodbyes to Sans and Papyrus, Sans telling you to call him later (much to Mettaton’s dislike).

You and Mettaton walked home. It was dark outside and the cool air chilled your metal. Mettaton left out a sigh, reminding you of his presence.

“Neo, I need to talk to you about Sans,” Your brother seemed upset.

“What about him?”

“You shouldn't hang out with him,” Mettaton took a deep breath, “he isn't who you think he is little Darling.”

You felt a small anger boil inside of you; you try to stay calm. “What are you saying,” Your voice was laced with hints of anger.

“Sans isn't the kind of guy you think he is Neo. He’s dangerous and-”

You cut him off. You didn't want to hear any more “Sans has been nothing but nice to me since I met him!” You were seething with rage, “He helps me when I have nightmares!” Your crosshair eye started to glow a bloody shade of red. “ **What do you know about Sans**!” You couldn't stop your anger. “Maybe he isn't who **YOU** think he is!” You stormed off towards the house. Mettaton looked terrified as you left him. You didn't regret yelling at him.

* * *

 

You get inside the house and go to your room. You lock the door and sit on your bed.

Why would Mettaton say those things to you? Sans had been nothing but a friend to you ever since you met him.

A loud cracking sound came from outside and a light flashed through your window. It reminded you of stage lights.

You bury yourself in the blankets of your bed and plug yourself in. You just wanted to go to sleep and forget what had happened. Forget the bright lights. Forget the nightmares. Forget your twin brother. Forget Alphys. Forget everything that happened these last few weeks. You close your eye.

* * *

 

You look around you and everything is blue and there is a distant sound of water splashing. You move around and see two figures ahead. You move towards them. There was a blue tinted ghost and a yellow tinted ghost. Mad dummy and Napstablook. Why did you know these two?

“Hey Mettaton are you goi-”

Why did they call you Mettaton. You were Neo.

Everything went white and then returned to normal. The two ghosts were gone and the air was dusty. There was nobody. You keep moving around, the duck, the Temmies, Shyren, and even Aaron were gone. Who were they? You couldn't recall but you found yourself feeling sad. You find a tall hill and at the base was a red scarf, a suit of armor, and two empty spots. The scarf was wrapped around a pile of dust and the suit of armor was filled with it. Your sadness grew.

Everything flashed white again.

You were back in the dreaded room. The stage lights were blaring and a child walked into the room. You noticed something you hadn’t seen the past few times. The child was human. They wore a green shirt with a single stripe, had pale skin, pink cheeks, and a devious grin. The knife was plunged into you again. You hated these dreams.

* * *

 

It was almost two in the morning when you heard your phone buzz from your black shorts pocket. You had expected a call tonight, but not this late. Had something happened to Neo? You don't wait to pick up the phone with your bony hand and hit the green ‘Answer’ button.

“Sans…” It was Neo. His breath was heavy and his voice shaking.

“Neo what happened?” your voice was worried. You hated showing your feeling to people other than Papyrus on occasion.

“Bright lights from window… Nightmare… The child again…” Neo’s voice was scared. You sat down. You should’ve remembered the storm tonight. The lightning would definitely bring flashbacks to his fight with the child.

“It's okay Neo,” you made your voice comforting, “Just tell me what happened in your dream.”

Neo went on to give you information about Waterfall and the two ghosts that lived there and them calling him “Mettaton”. He told you how the air was dusty and he saw your brother’s scarf, Undyne’s armor, and the two empty spaces that were left.

You recalled seeing a black metal plate with dysfunctional red lights where an eye would be sitting in one of the spots. It was Neo’s. the other spot was without a doubt left for you.

Neo told you about his ‘battle’ with the child. This time, something different. He gave you a spot on description of Chara. The child who wiped out all of the monsters, only to be stopped after you fought them for what seemed the thousandth time. Eventually, your determination grew greater than theirs and you reset.

“The nightmares.. Sans.. They felt so real… It felt like the child had stabbed me. It still hurts. I want the nightmares gone… I don't want them anymore,” Neo cried. You didn't understand how a robot could cry but you never stopped to wonder how you could sweat.

“Neo just try to fall asleep. I’ll talk to you. Just try to go to sleep.” You wished you could be there by his side, but you didn't know any shortcuts that would lead you there. This would have to do.

You talked to the robot until you heard his breathing even out. You knew he was asleep. Hanging up the phone, you set it down on your workbench. You only wished you could stop Neo’s torture.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh heh heh. Credits of the little kissy scene go to my friend KiwiSheep. Thanks for helping me sin.


	7. Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating this Friday (and Saturday I guess), I was taking a little break from writing but here's chapter 7 now! As promised, shit hits the fan.

Your eye opens, the house is silent, and your room is dark. Sitting up, you unplug the cord on your back and turn on the lights. Your door is tightly shut and your phone is on the floor next to the bed. You remember everything that had happened the previous night. Memories flood into your head and you sit back down. You remember the bright white light outside your window and how it filled your room with an ominous glow, reminding you of your constant nightmares. You pick up your phone to check for any notifications. None.

You stand up on shaky legs and exit your room. There is no sign of your brother.

“Mettaton? You home?” No response. You descend the stairs and look around for the note he usually leaves you when you boot up late into the day. You find no note. Sighing you slump down on the couch and stare at the blank television. The silence around you fills your head and you look around. Everything is normal and you didn't know what you expected.

Your ringing phone breaks the silence and you take your time ascending the stairs to answer it. Stepping into your room, you grab your phone off of your bed and look at the person calling. Sans. You waste no more time in answering the call.

“Hello?” you ask, testing if he could hear you.

“Hey, Neo.” San’s voice fills you with relief. It hadn't been long since you last saw him but his voice was always very comforting. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine,” you lie. In reality you felt like crap. You didn't fully charge and your movements had been slow since you booted up.

“You don't sound fine.” You always were a terrible liar.

You sigh, “I can't find Mettaton anywhere in the house. He usually leaves a note when he leaves before he can tell me where he’s going.” You sigh, might as well tell him the rest of it, “Last night, after I left your house, my brother and I got into a fight. I got really angry at him and I couldn't control myself…”

“What was the fight about?”

“It was about you.”

“Me?” Sans seemed confused.

“My brother doesn't want me hanging out or talking with you. Said something like ‘I don't know who you really are’ and that you're a bad person. But that can't be right. All you’ve done since we met was be nice to me.” you sigh, “I haven't talked to him since.”

You heard Sans sigh on the other side and then there was a long pause. “I’m coming over.”

“Wh-.” He hung up before you had a chance to respond.

* * *

 

You walk up to the robot brother’s house and take a deep breath before knocking on the door with your bony hand. Neo answered the door within seconds. You didn't know what you expected, but he was a complete mess. His hair was down, he was slouching, and he looked like his battery was only half filled. You step inside and he closes the door behind you and motions for you to sit down on the couch.

“Why did you come over?” your friend’s voice was drier in person.

“I thought you would want some real company,” you smile at him.

“Why couldn't I just go over to your house?”

“I didn't want you to have to get up and walk all the way there, also Papyrus and Undyne are cooking spaghetti today and that usually is loud and makes a massive mess.” You were telling the truth but not all of it. You also wanted to find some shortcuts here just incase there was an emergency or something bad happened to Neo. Your friend shrugged and turned on the TV.

You payed absolutely no attention to the show that was on, giving all your attention to the one next to you. Neo was buried in the couch and wasn't smiling. Your friend sighed and slumped against you a bit. You supported his metal body and leaned your skull against him. The two of you sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

“Sans?” Neo looks down at you.

“Yeah pal?”

“What is a soul?”

You tense a bit and let out a sigh, you had this coming. “It's a part of you. Everybody has a soul and it comes out when they FIGHT or ACT. Everybody’s soul is different, in color, size, position, location, and strength. Every being has a soul, and without one you are empty.”

Neo paused for a long while and looked upstairs towards his brother’s room and then back to you. “Do I have a soul? Where is it?” Neo looks desperate for an answer but you can't give it to him.

“That's something Alphys or Mettaton need to answer for you.”

Neo looks disappointed but you can't be the one to tell him. “Alright,” Neo sighed and looked back to the television. You felt awful.

* * *

 

It was getting late but you didn't want to ask Sans to leave. As much as you felt terrible, the skeleton made it all bearable. Sans had been over all day and the two of you sat in silence most of the day, just enjoying each other’s company. Occasionally Sans would dish out a few puns and you would try to keep a constant run of puns going until neither of you could think of any more. Everything went downhill when you heard the click of the door being unlocked.

“Neo? Are you awake little darling.” Your brother stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him. He looked over to the short skeleton next to you and frowned. “Oh Sans. I didn't know you would be here.

“Yeah, I came over to hang out with your brother? Is there a problem with that?” Sans smile faltered and you felt the tension rising between them.

Your brother turned to you, “I thought I told you not to hang around Sans.”

You felt anger flicker inside you. Sans put his hand on top of yours, as if sensing your emotions. “You shouldn't tell him what he can and cannot do Mettaton.”

“I wouldn’t have to if he made better choices in friends.”

Sans’s hand clenched tighter around yours, “Who he makes friends with is none of your business.”

Mettaton narrowed his eyes, “There you go again! Being protective. You're always overprotective of your brother and always interrupted us when we were just trying to spend time with one another.”

“Aren't you doing the exact same thing right now?” Sans sounded intimidating, “I realized that I was being overprotective and that if I kept going, Papyrus would get hurt in the crossfire. So I stopped and let him be happy.”

“Sans. I know what's best for my brother.”

“How?” Sans threatened.

“Because we share a soul!” Your brother yelled, putting his hand on the half heart on his belt.

Your eye widened and you felt very uneasy. Shared a soul? How does that work? Why do you share a soul? Why don't you have your own? Why was your brother’s soul split into two? Your mind was filled with questions and you looked to Mettaton and then to Sans for answers but you found none.

Mettaton noticed your panicked face, “All I wanted was a brother!”

You didn't believe him. How were you supposed to believe him when he never even told you that the two of you shared a soul. You let go of Sans hand and raced to your room. You felt betrayed. You slammed the door behind you and slumped into your bed. You heard your brother and Sans fighting downstairs.

“This is your fault Sans!”

“How is this my fault? I’m not the one who scared him!”

“Leave Sans.”

You heard the door open and close. You could've sworn you heard Sans mumble “I’m sorry…” before the door shut behind him.

You knew you were going to have another nightmare tonight.

* * *

 

Stage lights shone on you. You were missing both your arms and both your legs and there was a human child in front of you. They looked similar to the one in your previous nightmares. The child hit you so much and you tried to fight back but you weren't able to do much. The child eventually destroyed you and everything went white.

The whiteness faded and you were in your room. Had you woken up? You got up and heard Mettaton laughing in his room. You went inside and he was cutting a heart in half. It was a small soul. You were terrified. You wanted to scream but your voice wouldn't allow it and everything faded to black.

* * *

 

You opened your eye and you were back in your room. It was dark but not silent. You heard Mettaton talking in his room and there was no second voice. Was he on the phone? You got up and exited your room, leaving your phone on the table. You approach your brother’s room and the door is slightly cracked. Inside your brother has his phone held up to his face.

“I’m sorry Alphys. I didn't mean for it to slip. You know how I am with Sans.” His voice was slightly scared but he seemed worried. “If Neo found out I don’t know what he’d do.”

If you found out what? Were there more things they were keeping from you? You felt your eye start to glow angrily.

“I just passed it on to him, I didn't want to deal with that part of me. It scared me Alphys. What would I do if I had to deal with it?”

You narrowed your eyes at Mettaton through the door crack. Unwanted part of him? So you were unwanted? Your right arm felt strange. Anger turned to rage as you listened to him talk to Alphys. You couldn't just stand there and take it. You shove open the door with your left hand and your brother turns to you with a horrified expression. You opened your mouth and spoke.

“Is that all I am to you brother? An unwanted part of you? Or should I even call you ‘Brother’?”

“Neo I-” he looked horrified and looked down to your right arm.

“Am I just here to suffer? A piece you would rather live without? Am I that unbearable?”

“No, Little Darli-”

“ **Don’t** call me that.” You viciously moved your arms in anger and a bright light blasted the wall, you payed it no mind. “If I’m really such an unbearable part of _YOU_ ,” tears streamed down your face and you glared at your brother, “then I’ll just leave!” You turn around and go down the stairs and tear open the door, ignoring the pleas of Mettaton.

You run and don't stop. Night owls that walk the streets stare at you in question or fear as you run down the street. You turn corners and run completely on instinct. You're running for ten minutes and stop to rest. It takes you a moment to realize you're in front of the skeleton brothers’ household. You can't burden them. You take off in the opposite direction and turn into an alleyway.

You collapse on the ground. Arms around your legs. That's when you finally realise your right hand is missing and in its place is a sleek, black blaster. You look down into the puddle beneath you to see your face. Your crosshair eye is glowing a furious and almost neon red color and your other eye is a pinkish red from the tears that fell from it. You bury your face in your knees as a loud rumble sounds from above you and bright lights fill the sky as water begins to fall. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

 

You had gotten home a few hours ago. When you opened the door your brother had offered you some spaghetti which you denied.

“I don't have the **stomach** for it right now Papyrus,” you painfully joked before going up to your room to think. So many thoughts about Neo and his reasons for creation raced through your head. FIt wasn't possible that Mettaton had only wanted a brother, he had his two cousins to fill that out for him. You didn't care though. You had promised to help the robot no matter what happened.

A loud rumble comes from outside and light fills your room from the single window. You quickly pick up your phone and call Neo. The phone rings ten times before sending you to voicemail. You don't leave one. You were scared; Neo always answered your calls. You shove your phone into your jacket pocket and run down the stairs and past your brother who was watching Mettaton’s cooking show.

“Where are you going, Brother?” Papyrus asks concerned.

“Out.” You closed the door behind you and ran out into the rain.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter of NEOn lights.


	8. Memories

You sit in the alleyway, bright lights surround you and you clutch your throbbing head. It hurts; things are being shoved into your mind but you keep rejecting them. You're tired and just want to sleep but if you did that, the nightmares would be back. You don't want to go to sleep.

Your face is wet, you don't know if it's from your tears or the rain. You are tired of holding back the thoughts that pound in your metal skull. You give up, letting them flow into you like the water on the other side of a broken dam.

* * *

 

It’s nothing you haven't seen before. The stage lights are blaring and the light shines uncomfortably in your eyes. The child is there and they have the dusty knife trapped in their hands. They race towards you and plunge it into your soul. Is it really even your soul? It burns. You feel the pain and clutch your half-soul and scream. Why did it hurt? It never hurt before now. The pain was so real; you wanted to wake up from the nightmare. You try to pry open your eyes but they were already open. You weren't sleeping.

The vision fades and you're in Alphys’s lab. She has a horrified expression on her face that looks all too familiar.

“Mettaton,” she cries out and sets her clawed hand on your shoulder, “Mettaton, please. Snap out of it.”

“I want it gone Alphys.” Tears stream down your face as a voice that isn't your own comes out of your mouth. “Why can't you just remove it from my system? It's not me. I've never been like this before.” You recognise the voice as Mettaton’s.

“Mettaton, I can't just delete it. I would run the risk of deleting your entire personality from the system.” Alphys seemed sad. She only wanted to help you.

“There's got to be another way.”

Alphys rubs her palms over the tops of her hands and hesitates before speaking. “There is one way. It's not as risky but it’s not very…” she trailed off, not wanting to say the rest. “I can move part of your soul into another body.”

“Do it Alphys. I’m fine with anything.”

“Mettaton. I don't have another body to use. Advanced robots are very difficult to build and I don't have the funds I did back in the underground.”

“Use my other form.” You- Mettaton sounded serious.

“Mettaton. Your attack form is dangerous. What if it went berserk?”

“It's our only option Alphys. I’ll take on the responsibility of keeping him under control.”

“Ok. I’ll do it.”

* * *

 

Your vision blurred and you were staring back at the puddle. Is that what you were? Just a part of Mettaton that was meant to kill? Were you just the unwanted part of the star? The one that was dangerous and volatile. You felt sick. If it was Mettaton’s job to keep you under control he did a terrible job.

* * *

 

You ran out of the house and into the pouring rain. Thunder rumbled around you and lightening flashed, causing an eerie light to fill the cloudy night sky. Something happened to Neo and you had no idea what. It scared you. Your jacket was soaked within minutes and you were chilled to the bone. You run through a tear in reality, a shortcut, and end up in Neo’s living room. You had found a couple shortcuts  when you had visited him and you were glad you had.

You looked around the house and it was empty. You wander around but not leisurely. In the kitchen, there was a folded slip of paper left on the table. Picking it up, you unfold the sheet and read the messy writing on it.

“Neo. I went to Alphys’s to talk to her. If you find this, know I’m sorry and you're not unwanted. You're not just a piece of me.” - Mettaton.

You crumpled up the note and threw it back on the table. It  bounced and rolled onto the floor. You payed it no mind. How could Mettaton do that? If Neo ran off he should’ve followed him. Wasn't Mettaton supposed to be his brother?

You went up the stairs and went into the room Neo had said was his the previous day. Opening the door, you saw that the room was empty and there was a phone on the bed side table. Neo was missing and he didn't have his phone so there was no way to contact him. You pick up the phone and check it for notifications. There were three missed calls: One from Alphys, one from Mettaton, and the other was from you. You sigh and slide the phone next to your own in your pocket as well as a cord lying on his bed. You need to find the Neo, and fast. You have no idea what kind of destruction he could cause if pushed too far.

You go through shortcut after shortcut looking for him. Eventually stopping out of sheer nausea. You're not sure how long you've been searching for Neo, but it feels like it's been hours. You don't stop though. You can't leave him. He means too much to you. You're running down a street when you hear the sound of energy slamming into concrete. You go towards the sound without caution and you're led to an alleyway. The walls are covered in black burn marks and the floor is littered with crumbled brick.

That's when you saw him. Neo was curled in a ball on the ground. His body was shaking and he looked like shit. Lightning crashed in the distance, filling the area with a bright and blinding light. Neo curled tighter into his ball and and mumbled. You slowly approach the robot and whisper his name.

“Neo.”

“Go away!” your friend’s arm quickly rises and lets out a charged blast in your direction. You dodge it.

“Neo, it's me. Sans.” you step closer to him, within reach.

“S-Sans?” he lifts his head and turns to you. His face was a wreck, with one eye glowing neon red and the other was bloodshot.

“Yeah pal. It's me.” You lean down and touch his shoulder. He flinches at your touch but neither of you back away. “Are you alright?”

“No. Do I look alright?” his voice was laced with venom and sadness, “I’m a killing machine Sans. I was never supposed to be made.” The robot slumped on the wall and looked depressed.

You sit down beside him, your sides touch and he leans into it. “It's going to be alright Neo.” You pause and listen to the sound of rain hitting pavement and then a low rumble of thunder. Bright light fills the alleyway once again and Neo jumps and curls in on himself again. “Neo,” you grasp his left hand and look at him, “come on. Let's get you dried off.”

You stand up, bringing him up with you. He is wobbly on his feet but you do your best to support him as you exit the trashed alley.

You decide not to use any shortcuts to prevent scaring the already traumatized robot next to you. It takes quite awhile to get home from where you were in the city but you don't mind. You’d do anything for Neo.

“Sans. Are the nightmares really just dreams?” Neo painfully whispered and looked down at you.

You take a moment to answer, debating how much you should tell him, “It's a long story Neo. Probably one for another day. But for right now, all that's important is that most of them never happened in this timeline.”

Neo doesn't look too satisfied with your answer but he doesn't say anything about it.

* * *

 

When you finally arrive at your house, your brother is half asleep on the couch.

“SANS, WHY DID YOU GO OUT SO LA- OH MY GOD,” Your brother turned to you and Neo as you shut the door behind you. The two of you were dripping wet and had already made a puddle on the floor. “BROTHER, WHAT HAPPENED TO NEO?” Papyrus rushed to support the robot, who was at the brink of booting down in your arms.

“Found him in an alleyway. Help me get him to the bathroom.” You help your friend up the stairs with the support of your brother. This was one of those moments you wish you were as tall as Papyrus.

The two of you set him down in the bathtub you never use and start drying him off. Mud caked his back, legs, face, and sides. You slid off your sopping wet hoodie and set it in the sink after setting your and Neo’s phones and the cable on the counter .

It took a good fifteen minutes to wash off Neo with the amount of mud on his body, being careful not to get too much water into his speakers and ports. Just how long had he been outside? You shove the question to the back of your mind and focus on what's important at the moment. You lift up your friend and with the help of your brother, carry him out into the hall and to the door of your room.

“I can take it from here Papyrus.” You hated letting people into your room, even when it was just your brother.

“Are you sure Sans?” Papyrus’s voice was coated with worry.

“I got it, don't worry about me; go get some sleep.”

Your brother looks to you before going to his room and lying down in his racecar bed.

You open your door and bring Neo inside your room, closing the door before turning on the lights. Like always, your room was a mess and there were books littering the floor. You clean off your bed and lay a few blankets down on it and some on the floor as well.

“Neo. Can you walk on your own?” You turn the robot who had been silent this entire time.

“Yeah…”

“Ok then, go lie down in my bed. I have to go grab something real quick.” You begin to turn and leave the room before a hand grasps the end of your white shirt.

“Please don't leave me alone.” Neo looks to you with desperate eyes, begging for you to stay.

“I’ll be back in less than a minute. I’ll be right across the hall.” You remove his hand from your shirt and race to the bathroom to get the cable you had left on the counter and come back. Neo was just where you left him. “See? I wasn't gone long.” You walk towards him and lead him to your bed where you plug him into the nearest outlet. He lies down and stares into the empty space of your room. You switch off the lights and close the blinds to the one window of your room then lay down in the blanket pile you made.

After lying in silence for a few minutes you felt a hand touch your shoulder and you sighed. You had thought he would do that. Grabbing your pillow and blankets, you move into bed beside your friend who wraps his arm around you like a stuffed toy. You close your eyes and put your face to his chest.

“Thank you, Sans.”

"Don't worry about it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry my dearies. Everything isn't all sunshine and gumdrops yet.


	9. "Garbage"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. I'm sorry for not writing this sooner, but I'm playing Genocide route and I really need to kill my skeletal son.  
> Anyways, Enjoy the chapter!

You slowly opened your eye and booted up. The first thing you noticed was that you were clutching for dear life to a small skeleton and that said skeleton was staring straight at you. Startled, you let go of him and stammered an apology. “I-I’m sorry Sans.”

He chuckled at your response, “It's alright, Neo. how are you feeling?” The skeleton sat up and untangled his limbs from yours.

You frowned and felt the weight of what what happened last night crush you like a ten ton weight. You bent your knees and held them to your chest. You could no longer meet Sans’s eye sockets and looked down towards your knees. You weren't alright. You were a monster who had attacked Mettaton and Sans. You probably shouldn't even be so close to him at the moment; you could accidentally hurt him any second if your right arm wasn't in it's normal state.

“I see.” Sans stood up, seeing you needed to be alone for awhile. You hear the quiet click of the door being closed as you are blanketed in semi-darkness. You could hear the quiet hum of the tv downstairs and Papyrus talking to Sans.

Were they talking about you? It would make sense. All of a sudden you come bursting into their lives with your problems and now they have a killer robot in their house. You didn't want to be a burden on them but you didn't have anywhere to go. You were afraid of Alphys, thinking she might try to reprogram you, you were just a nuisance that Mettaton had to keep under control, and you didn't know why the skeletons even cared about you. Your entire life had been a painful lie, up until now.

You shove your face into your knees and clench your eye shut. Why did you even bother?

* * *

 

Closing the door, you left Neo in the room alone. You didn't want to leave him alone in fear of what his mind might come up with, but you sensed he needed this right now. The hallway was much brighter than than your dimly lit room and you let your eyes adjust for a moment before heading into the bathroom to grab your now dried jacket and the cellphones that lay on the counter. You slide on your blue jacket and drop the phones in your pocket as you leave the room and descend the stairs.

On the couch was your brother, who was watching another one of Mettaton’s cooking shows that he had recorded. As you lazily strolled down the stairs his skull turned to look at you. “OH HELLO, BROTHER!” He gave you a bright and cheerful smile as you forced one of your own. “IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?” He looked down at you and raised an eyebone (An:1) before his face got rather sullen. “It's Mettaton’s brother isn't it.” His voice had dropped to a volume appropriate for speaking inside.

“The guy’s having an identity crisis and it isn't going well.” You slide onto the couch next to your brother who puts a caring hand on top of your skull. “I don't blame him though; it isn't everyday you find out you're a killer robot meant for the destruction of humans.” You tried to force a small chuckle but you couldn't and it only came out as a small wheese.

Papyrus’s hand began to slowly move, his glove rubbing soothingly against your skull. “I’m sure he’ll get better. Why don't we give him some time and then play some games with him. Everybody loves to play games with the Great Papyrus.” He gave you an honest smile and a pat on the skull. “SO,” his voice raised back to his usual volume, “Why don't I make you two some ‘feel better spaghetti!’” Papyrus shot up and gave you a hearty ‘Thumbs Up!’ and dashed to the kitchen to make the three of you some spaghetti.

You turned and stared at the tv with a small smile. Your brother never failed to cheer you up.

After watching the cooking show, that you had minimal interest in, for some time, you heard a phone ring from your pocket. You didn't recognise the repeating tune of the song as you grabbed the device from your pocket. Neo’s phone was ringing and it was Mettaton who was calling. You take a deep breath and answer the phone and hold it to the side of your face.

“Neo?! Are you there darling?” Mettaton sounded concerned as his voice came in.

“Nope. This is Sans.”

“Sans?” His voice lacked the usual bite it held when he said your name,”Why do you have my brother’s phone. Is he there with you?”

You sigh,”I have his phone because I picked it up when I went to look for him; Neo’s upstairs at the moment but not in the best of moods.”

“SANS? WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?” Papyrus called from the kitchen.

“Just Mettaton.”

“TELL HIM I SAID HELLO!”

“Papyrus says hello.” You felt as if you could hear the expression on Mettaton’s face.

“Anyways,”  Mettaton continued, “When will Neo be returning home?”

Your face falls and you narrow your eyes as if Mettaton was right in front of you. “Neo isn't in the best mental state right now. **I wonder who’s fault that is.”** Your voice drops and you glare at the Tv as if the robot on the screen could see your expression.

“Sans,” Mettaton’s voice was filled with plea, “can I at least come over and talk to him for a bit. If he tells me to leave I will, but at the moment I really need to check up on him.” Mettaton sounded desperate but he had determination in his voice.

“Fine. But keep to your word.” You hung up the phone and slid it back into your pocket. Why did Mettaton have to call so soon? Sighing, you get to your feet and walk up the stairs to your room and knock before entering the room.

Neo is still lying in your bed with his arms around his knees in a protective position. He looks up to you and just stares before you give him a comforting smile.

“Neo, Mettaton is going to be coming over to check on you.”

The robot’s face falls and he looks scared but angry. “He only wants to do it so he can keep an eye on me,” Neo spat and looked back down to his knees.

You let out a heavy sigh and sit down next to the robot. “I don't know his reasons or motives for this, but i'm not sure it really matters,” You set a soothing hand on his back and give him a little rub as papyrus had done for you. “If you don't want him to stay, tell him to leave. I made him promise he would.”

Neo looked slightly better at that and looked up at you with a half smile. “Thanks Sans.”

“Why don't we tell Papyrus to make sure we have enough ‘Feel Better Spaghetti’ for everyone.

* * *

 

After you and Sans told Papyrus that Mettaton would be coming over and to make more spaghetti, the two of you sat down and passed the time with some video games. You had played Smash again, this time without the confusion situation. It wasn't before long that Mettaton showed up and your mood immediately dropped. You really didn't want to talk to him, much less interact, but you really didn't have a choice.

“Hello Sans, Paps, Neo,” Mettaton winced when he said your name, “it's good to see all of you.” Mettaton stepped inside and smiled lightly, as if he smiled too wide someone would be offended.

“IT'S SO GREAT THAT YOU'RE HERE METTATON!” Papyrus came running from the kitchen with a soup covered spoon in hand and a pink apron hanging from his neck. “YOU ARRIVED JUST IN TIME FOR MY ‘FEEL BETTER SPAGHETTI’!” Papyrus ran back into the kitchen and dripped some spaghetti sauce onto the floor as he did so. The three of you followed him and sat down at the table, awaiting your pasta.

Sans leaned over to you and whispered to you, “Act like it tastes good, for his sake,” and then leaned back to the pasta that was just placed in front of him.

Papyrus hummed as he dished out the remaining plates of spaghetti and sat down. “I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY YOUR MEAL!”

“ _Bone_ appetit.”

Papyrus acted like he didn't hear sans say that as he dug into his spaghetti.

You take a hesitant bite, regarding what the older skeleton had said, and the pasta hits your tongue. You drop the fork and your face scrunches up a bit.

“WAS IT REALLY THAT GOOD?” Papyrus seemed proud of his work and gave you a wide grin.

You nodded and picked up your fork to finish the ‘food’ in front of you, this time knowing what to expect.

The table was silent as everyone ate. It was an uncomfortable silence, but you were happy it was there.

It wasn't long before Mettaton cleared his voice and spoke up, “So,” Mettaton didn't know what to say but he tried anyways, “how’s everyone feeling?”

“I’M DOING GREAT, THANK YOU,” Papyrus enthusiastically responds.

“Eh,” Sans was monotone as he shrugged.

You didn't say anything. Sans turned to you with a sad smile and touched your knee under the table. This was a bad start to the evening.

You hadn't said anything for awhile and the conversation was getting very forced and unnatural. The air felt tense and you just wanted to leave without seeming like a complete asshole.

“Neo. Are you alright?” Mettaton looked at you with a concerned expression.

You snapped,”Am I alright? I feel like a pile of garbage thrown out to the side of the street and left in the rain!” You stood up forcefully and went upstairs to Sans’s room and covered yourself in one of his blankets, enveloping yourself in his scent. So much for not seeming like a complete asshole.

Not two minutes later, the door was opened and a stream of light shined in.

“Go away,” you whined, shooing away the person who opened the door.

“What? Am I not allowed in my own room?” Sans closed the door and chuckled. There was some quiet rustling beside you and your blanket was being lifted up. Before you could tell him to stop, Sans had invaded the blanket space and was sitting next to you.

“I’m sorry I was being an asshole down there…”

“Don't worry about it pal,” Sans ruffled your hair in attempt to lift your spirits a bit. You couldn't lie that it wasn't helpful. “On a more serious note. You shouldn't be too hard on your brother.”

“Why? It's his fault I’m here.”

“And is that such a bad thing?” Sans looked up to you with a questioning look. “Anyways, what's done is done and he seems worried about you. I’m not saying you need to forgive him immediately, but just get around to it eventually. You never know what's going on in another person’s head.”

You sat in silence for awhile. It was a comfortable silence, and you were thankful for that. You sigh, “Alright.”

Sans smiles and ruffles your hair again, “That's the spirit pal.” Standing up, he gives you a hand to help you to your feet. “By the way, I’m glad I brought home that piece of garbage I found in the rain. In reality, it was something never meant to be thrown away.” With that, Sans took the blanket off of your heads and threw it into a pile of clothes and blankets.

You didn't know what to say to the small skeleton, so you just smiled painfully at him. You wanted to hug the skeleton, but you didn't know if you should.

Thankfully, you didn't even need to ask as the skeleton held out his arms for you and grinned. You accepted the offer with open arms and held him in a gentle hug. It felt nice.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:1 - OK so eyebrows, eyebones, Need I say more?  
> OK so the sad is just beginning but Its going to be sad I hope.  
> I still do not know how I want to end this fic, I'm going to give it a happy ending but I have some ideas for stuff But I don't know if it should be in this fic or a sequel. Please tell me what you Kiddos want!


	10. Puzzles and Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is being posted so late (it's 1 am here) But it took me awhile to write this, being the longest chapter so far (only by about 30 words). Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy, the next chapter will be out in two or three days, depending on how much writers block I get for all this angst.

You're all alone in a dark room. Eerie shadows crawl up your legs and give a light tug. You shake them off and look around in the dark void. Five figures loom ahead, two short and three rather tall ones.

You hesitantly call out to them and the first one turns. A short yellow lizard looks at you with a horrified expression. Alphys? Why was she here? You call out to her and she backs away. She ran away from you, terrified expression on her face. Your face saddens.

The next one turns. A tall, aqua-scaled, fish monster. Undyne. Her expression is one of hatred and disgust. “You're a monstrosity.” The words pierce you like one of her spears. She turns and walks away, following Alphys’s tracks.

The third figure turns around. You immediately recognise it as Mettaton. He has a cocky and menacing look on his face. “You’re just a byproduct! You’ll never be as great as me, **Darling**.” He turns on his heel and struts after Undyne. You visibly wince and feel sadness and and anger stab in your soul.

The fourth figure was a tall, scarf bearing skeleton. Papyrus… “AND I THOUGHT ANYBODY COULD BE GOOD.” Papyrus saunters off after his boyfriend. You feel your legs shake and collapse to the floor. You were unbearably sad and angry. You couldn't help but be angry; it was all you were.

The final figure was a short one. No. The figure turned. Why did it have to be him. The short monster walked up to you with a grin on his face. He also thought you were a monstrosity. The skeleton grabbed you by your shoulders and you clenched your eyes shut. Let go of me! Leave me alone! Tears streamed down your face, the artificial liquid falling into the abyss as it slid down your chin. The skeleton let go of your shoulders and grappled you in an embrace. Why was he being so nice to you. Quiet words were whispered to you in a soothing voice. You stopped crying and your body relaxed. You slumped into the Skeleton’s arms and lay there. “You're safe now.”

 

* * *

 

You woke up to the robot beside you shaking. You were so glad that you were a light sleeper ever since the barrier had been broken. Getting up, you position yourself above your friend.

“No,” His voice was scared.

You grabbed on to his shoulders and gave him a light shake, “Come on Neo. Wake up.” Your shaking becomes more erratic as the robot fails to wake up.

Neo’s eyes were painfully clenched shut. “Let go of me!” His voice shook you to the core. You let go of him. “Leave me alone!” Tears streamed down Neo’s face; you couldn't just sit by and watch.

You dig your arms under the robot and hug him. Letting your weight rest on his body. “It's going to be alright, pal.” Neo stopped crying. “Don't worry.” Neo’s body relaxed and his arms wrapped around you. “You're safe now.”

When Neo eventually let go of you and enjoyed his peaceful slumber, you didn't go back to sleep.

* * *

 

You open your eyes to a dark room with a small light off to the side. You were in Sans’s room and the skeleton was not beside you. Your mind was clear and it felt like you had a comforting and dreamless sleep.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Sans said, looking up from his desk.

You sat up and looked at the skeleton, who seemed to be writing something down. You stretch your arms and get off of the bed. It was still slightly dark outside so you assumed it was rather early in the morning. “Mornin’,” you yawn as the skeleton gets up, closes his notebook, and puts it in a drawer. You decide not to ask.

“Want to go get some breakfast?” Sans was already halfway out the door before you began to follow him. The house seemed empty, with the silence and the turned off lights. The two of you descended the stairs and Sans turned the lights on in the kitchen. The oven read ‘5:32 AM’ , which explained how dark it was outside.

You heard the light clinking of cereal hitting the bottom of the bowl from behind you. You sat down next to Sans. The box was that of a monster cereal you hadn't heard of before.

“Want any?” Sans looked up to you, having realised your apparent interest in the box.

“No, I’m fine. My body doesn't require me to eat, so I usually avoid it,” you shrug as Sans gives out a little chuckle.

“I don't really need to eat food, but I do need to keep my bones strong,” Sans smiled at you and finished his monster cereal. Sans put away his dishes and the cereal box and plopped down on the couch. You slumped down next to him and stared absentmindedly at the ceiling.

“HELLO BROTHER AND NEO!,” Papyrus opened his door and walked down the stairs wearing pomeranian pajamas. The younger skeleton walked over to the two of you and sat down so that you were between the two brothers. “I DIDN’T EXPECT TO SEE YOU UP SO EARLY.”

“I’ve got work today and Neo just happened to be an early riser today.” Sans leaned on your side as he spoke.

“OH, DOES THAT MEAN WE CAN HANG OUT TOGETHER TODAY?” Papyrus held his gloveless hands together and looked down at you and Sans.

“If it's alright with Neo, have at it little Bro.” As he spoke, Sans gave you smiling glance and you returned it with one a tad less genuine.

“OH, GOODIE!” Papyrus smiled and reached for the remote, turning on the TV.

You felt sans adjust himself beside you and get comfortable on your metallic body. “I’ve got until seven so just put on a show,” Sans yawned as you adjusted your arm so it was resting on the skeleton’s side.

Papyrus opened up Netflix on the gaming console and started playing an anime. “UNDYNE SAID THAT YOU AND I WOULD LIKE THIS ONE, SANS,” hummed Papyrus as he set down the remote.

You stared at the show on the screen and watched the first episode play out. The first episode featured a kid and his Bro getting out of the underground in a face-like machine and meeting a very busty chick with a gun. The show seemed pretty interesting, but Sans had to leave after the second episode to get to work.

“I’LL WAIT FOR YOU TO GET HOME BEFORE WE KEEP WATCHING THE SHOW,” Papyrus called to his brother as the shorter skeleton left the house. It was just you and Papyrus now. “WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH A MOVIE? OR MAYBE DO SOME PUZZLES? I HAVE MANY FUN PUZZLE BOOKS.” The taller skeleton smiled at you and awaited your response.

You took a moment to think about it. Doing puzzles would definitely be fun, but watching a movie required less interaction. “We can do some puzzles after we watch a movie, sound good?”

The skeleton readily nodded and the two of you decided on a movie. After some browsing, the two of you chose an anime movie about a human fitting into a world of monster-like spirits. The two of you sat in silence most of the time, often commenting on how one of the characters was very much alike one of your friends or someone you knew. The movie was a little over two hours long so when it was done, it was around 9:20.

“SO, NEO,” Papyrus smirked at you with his signature smile, “ARE YOU READY TO SOLVE SOME PUZZLES!” Papyrus stood up and bolted up the stairs before you could give him an answer. He came back down with an armful of puzzle books and a rubix cube. Laying them all out on the coffee table and choosing a junior jumble book for himself. You pick up a pen and a sudoku book and get started. Occasionally Papyrus would lean over and ask you for help with a particular jumble and you would help him. On the other hand, you could easily complete sudoku puzzles in under ten minutes.

“WOWIE, YOU'RE REALLY GOOD AT THOSE AREN'T YOU, NEO?” Papyrus looked at your book with a surprised expression on his face.

“I guess, It's really simple when you're a robot.” You smiled fondly at the skeleton as he admired your work.

“OH! I HAVE AN IDEA!” Papyrus ran up the stairs, leaving his Junior Jumble book behind, and came back down with sheets of stapled together paper.

“What are those?” You ask, leaning in to read the words on the cover page.

“I WAS MAKING FRISK A PUZZLE BOOK FOR THEIR BIRTHDAY!” Papyrus beamed when he talked about the human child, they must be great friends. “BACK WHEN I FIRST MET FRISK IN THE UNDERGROUND, THEY DID MANY PUZZLES OF THE PUZZLES I HAD CREATED AND IT REALLY WAS FUN. I HAD ASKED SANS TO MAKE A PUZZLE FOR THEM TO DO, BUT ALL HE ENDED UP DOING WAS SETTING A JUNIOR JUMBLE OUT IN THE SNOW.” The skeleton smiled fondly at his memories from the underground, it really seemed like a nice place. “ANYWAYS, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD HELP ME MAKE SOME PUZZLES FOR THEM AND MAKE SURE THE ONES I MADE WEREN'T TOO DIFFICULT.”

You nod and take the puzzle book from him and open it up. The book was filled with many different colors and types of puzzles. The two of you had spent a long time working on the book for Frisk. Papyrus even went as far to add a special thanks to you on the back of the cover.

You were very happy that Papyrus had involved you in his present and spent so much time with you, but you got socially exhausted after being around such a loud personality for many hours.

Eventually, you excused yourself and went to Sans’s room to de-stress. You sat down on the desk chair and pulled out your phone, opening the social media app that Alphys had helped sign you up for when you got your phone.

You had just wanted to pass the time but what you ended up with was different. Your message box had been filled with messages from your friends. The messages started out with innocent things: “How are you?”, “Are you doing well”, and “Hello, It’s very nice to be in contact with you.” But as you kept scrolling, your mood worsened a bit. There were messages from Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton asking about your mental stability. Why did they even care? You glared at your phone and deleted the messages from your inbox. Mettaton was just doing it to keep an eye on you, Undyne did it for Alphys’s sake, and Alphys probably did it for science. There was no way they actually cared. You didn't want them to anyways. It would be easier to fade out of existence without them caring about you. You didn't want to make anyone feel pain for you, only to get rid of your own.

Your mood had taken a complete 180, going from enjoyable to miserable in a matter of minutes. The strange thoughts you had before pierced through your mind. Would anyone care if you were gone? Sans would, and maybe Papyrus. Would anyone be happy? Mettaton wouldn't have to keep a constant eye over you. Could you do it? You were never able to answer the last question that plagued your mind. You felt the desire to get away from it all, to make yourself stop suffering and relieve those who are bothered by your pain. But on the other hand, you had those few people that cared about you, you didn't want to see them sad.

Shoving the thoughts out of your mind, you take a blanket from one of the many piles of items in Sans’s room. You find a comfortable pile and lay down in it, wrapping the blanket around your body. You fall into sleep mode surrounded by Sans’s scent.

 

* * *

 

Leaving the house, you enter a shortcut and find yourself outside of Grillby’z. Stepping inside, you see that your old friend is cleaning glasses at the counter like he did back in Snowdin.

After the barrier had been broken and all the monsters moved to the surface, Grillby had taken his bar with him. The fire monster set up his bar on the surface and sold drinks, burgers, fries, and even started making soups of the day (each with a pun you came up with yourself).   
“Hello Sans,” Grillby said, his voice whispy and quiet.

“Hey Grillby, how are the kids?” You step inside and begin heading to the back.

“They’re good. Hows your brother?”

You go into the back and change into your little waiter suit, “Papyrus is great, he’s at home now with Mettaton’s brother.” You go back out and climb up to the stool on the other side of the bar.

Grillby looks at you with slight confusion, “Mettaton’s brother? I was not informed that he had one.”

You chuckle, “Alphys made him one a few weeks back, I guess I forgot to tell you.”

“We’re heading out dad,” Fuku ,Grillby’s daughter, called with her little brother behind her.

“Hey Fuku, Heats. Good to see ya.”

Heats looked towards you and smiled, “Hey Sans!”

Fuku held her brother’s hand in her own and gave you a patient smile, “Good to see you too, Sans.”

You smile at the two, “Have a wonder- _Coal_ day!”

Heats and Fuku chuckle at your pun before leaving for school.

You turn back to Grillby who was patiently waiting for your conversation to end, “So, you were saying about Mettaton’s brother?”

“Oh yeah! His name is Neo and the guys great. He looks almost identical to Mettaton except he has this really cool black metal plate  on the right side of his face and he is more muscular.”

Grillby chuckled at your rambling and went to turn on the ‘Open sign’.

“He’s a little ball of anger if you get him riled up though,” Your smile widens as you talk about the robot, “He’s been having some problems with his brother lately so he’s been staying with me and papyrus for the past few days.”

“Sounds like you really like him,” Grillby commented, cleaning another glass. “It's a shame about him and his brother, but you seem to be enjoying his company. If my memory serves me right, your home only has two bedrooms, does it not?”

“He stays in my room. I can't really leave him alone at night; he gets these really awful nightmares and can't stand being alone after them. He usually gets me to lie next to him and it really seems to calm him down.” You smile fondly at the memories of Neo smiling in his sleep and clutching you close like a stuffed toy.

Grillby chuckled softly at your expression, “My my, does my little waiter have a crush?” Grillby teased and set down the glass and looking at you.

A little bell rang from the doorway as the dogs came in. Dogaressa walked up to the counter and sat down next to you, “So Sans, we heard you had a little crush.”

Doggo leaned on the counter next to you, “Who is it little guy?”

“I don't have a crush on Neo!” you felt your cheeks turn blue in a little blush.

Dogamy chuckled from next to Dogaressa, “Didn't Frisk talk about him?”

“Oh yes! That was Mettaton’s brother, wasn't it?”

Greater dog nodded towards Dogaressa and Lesser dog nodded with him.

You felt your blush double in size with the teasing. “We’re just friends.”

You heard Grillby’s soft chuckle, “Come on guys, don't _hound_ him with questions. If he wants to talk about it, he will.”

You chuckle at the dog pun and thank Grillby for getting them off your _tail_.

“So tell me Sans, there's something bothering you about Neo. Isn't there.” Grillby looked from the dispersed dogs to you.

“The guy is having problems and I’m not good at comforting him,” you look down at your hands, “I’m not good at being supportive and all I can do is be there.”

“Sans. That's just fine. Being there is all someone needs to make them feel better and from the way you told it earlier, it seems that it works. When he has these nightmares you calm him down, that's not nothing, Sans. He needs you right now.” Grillby’s soft voice was comforting and always helped you when you needed it.

“Thanks Grillby, I couldn't ask for a better friend than you.”

“Now, let's wait some tables.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta give a little credit for the soup of the day thing to sushinfood.   
> SO, can ya name the two anime I listed in this? They're pretty popular and I think I gave away the first one. Welp, I'm going to bed, so I hope you enjoyed. Toodles! (I'm not going to bed I'm going to watch anime I'm sorry I lied)


	11. Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say two - three days? I meant tomorrow.... Welp I sinned  
> I noticed a blog i was following likes my fic and I started screaming the other day. Also, another blog i follow started shipping Sanneo (thats what i've decided on) and i screamed. There was a lot of screaming tonight.

The morning had been slow at work and the evening was busy. Most of the customers had been monsters, most humans avoided the monster-run establishments that had been set up on the surface. After work, you changed back into your hoodie and shorts, said goodbye to Grillby, and headed home. You headed through a shortcut and were in front of the door to your house. Opening the door and stepping inside, you saw Papyrus sitting on the couch and doing puzzles.

Your brother watched as you closed the door. “HELLO SANS! HOW WAS WORK?” Papyrus sat up and closed his Junior Jumble book and picking up a pile of papers from the table.

“It was good,” you respond, shaking away the memory of the dogs’ teasing, “whatcha got there?”

Your brother held up the stapled stack of papers with pride, “IT'S MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR FRISK, NEO HELPED ME MAKE SOME PUZZLES.”

You grin and look through the puzzle book and give it back to him.“The kid’ll love it.”

Papyrus smiles widely and takes the puzzle book. “I REALLY HOPE THEY DO.”

“Speaking of kids, where's Neo?” You couldn't help but wonder where he was.

“HE WENT UPSTAIRS A WHILE AGO, SAID HE WAS TIRED.”

“Thanks,” You nodded and started your way upstairs and to your room. “Neo, ya in ‘ere?” You ask, opening the door to the dark room. Inside you saw him asleep in a pile of your blankets and clothes. Neo was nuzzled under one of the blankets and his head lay on one of your many white turtlenecks. You couldn't help but let out a tired laugh at the lazy robot. Not wanting to disturb him, you quietly move the charging cord over to him and plug it into his back. It was strange though; Neo never forgot to plug himself in before going into sleep mode. You hope nothing bad happened while you were at work.

Leaving the room and slowly shutting the door, you go back downstairs to help your brother clean up all of his puzzle books. As the two of you pick up all of the puzzle books, Papyrus stops and opens a purple sudoku book.

“Ya know Sans,” Papyrus spoke in a soft voice, “I really wish you were here to see his face. Neo looked so happy today. I haven't seen him like that since the party.” Papyrus closes the sudoku book and adds it to the pile with a sad smile.

You really wished you were there to see it. Seeing the robot smile genuinely again really would have made you feel like you were actually helping him.

Papyrus went back to his room and wished you a goodnight before closing his door and putting away his puzzle books. You headed to your room and collapsed onto your mattress with a huff and closed your eye sockets.

 

* * *

 

When you woke up, you were still in Sans’s pile of clothes. The pile was warm and you nuzzled your face into Sans’s turtleneck. You heard the pattering of feet walking towards you and a hand on your shoulder.

“Heeey. Neo wake up sleepy head.” Sans lightly shook you and you just buried your face pack into the pile. You didn't want to get up. You just wanted to stay asleep all day. “Come on Neo. Stop acting like a lazy dog. I have to go to work soon.” Sans pauses for a moment and sighs. “I’ll be downstairs.” The skeleton leaves the room and closes the door, leaving you alone.

The room was dead quiet; the only sounds came from the two skeletons downstairs. You give in. You lazily start to sit up in the pile and rise to your feet. You walk out of the room and rub the sleep out of your eye.

Sans and Papyrus are sitting on the ends of the couch with a space inbetween them. You sit down between them and close your eye. You feel Sans place his skull on your lap and you move your arm to rest it on him. Papyrus chuckles quietly at the two of you and turns on the anime you had been watching the previous day. You had fallen asleep while watching it and didn't catch the fourth episode.

You awoke for the second time and found that Sans had gone.

“SANS HAD TO HEAD TO WORK, AND I HAVE A DATE TODAY.” Papyrus was standing upstairs and began his descent and movement towards the door, “I WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE A NOTE, SO I GUESS YOU WOKE UP JUST IN TIME THEN. SANS WILL BE HOME LATER, SO DON’T GET TOO LONELY.” Papyrus smiled and exited the house, leaving you all alone.

You hated being alone.

Standing up, you decide to distract yourself from the unwanted thoughts and questions that whispered throughout your mind. By the door was the empty fish tank with rows of books lined below it. Kneeling down, you browse the books. After removing a few books, you pull out one that looks like a scrap book. Inside, there are pictures of Sans with people you’ve never seen before. The pictures were taken in a snowy area with seven different human children. On the next page, there was a picture of Frisk, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore standing before a sunset. The rest of the book was completely empty. You put the book back and covered it again.

You examine the kitchen, where you find the basic essentials, nothing out of the ordinary except for the finger-shaped dents in the sides of the fridge. Your vision travels across the countertop and stops on a knife rack. Thoughts that you were holding back rushed into your mind like a stampede. You remembered the child plunging the knife deep into your soul. You remembered the piercing pain it left on your body. Your mind began to nag you with questions that you didn't want. What if you took a knife? Why would you take a knife? You felt a phantom pain pang in your soul and clutched the box containing the half heart shape. Your arm moved to grab a knife. Why was it in your hand? Why did you grab it? You felt oddly sick. You try to ignore the nagging and prodding questions and thoughts that swarm your head.

You head up the stairs, into Sans’s room, and in front of the pile you slept in. You still have the knife in your hand. Why was it still in your hand? The thoughts you hated most began to resurface themselves. Who would be sad? Sans, and Papyrus. Happy? Mettaton would be relieved. Could you do it? You look down to your hand. The blade nagged you. You wanted to think you wouldn't be able to do it. A voice in your head said you could. You lift the knife. Why were you doing this? You held it in both hands. No. Your hands shook.

A song started playing from across the room. Startled, you dropped the knife onto your leg, scratching the metal. Painful electricity shot through your body and to your leg. What were you about to do just now? You stand up after the electricity had faded and walked over to Sans’s desk where the music had come from. On the desk was your phone, which was ringing loudly. On the screen was Alphys’s name and an option to answer or not. You chose to answer.

“Neo? Have you been alright recently?” The scientist’s voice flowed into your head, “I heard about what's going on…” Alphys trailed off, probably wanting a response from you. “Neo, I worry about you. Y-You're like family to me.”

“I don't need your pity Alphys.” Your voice was stone cold as you spoke to the lizard.

“It isn't pity Neo!” Alphys cried, her voice cracking into the phone.

“Then what.”

“I- I know what you're going through.”

“Then please, do tell me,” your voice was glazed with heavy sarcasm and laced with venom.

You heard Alphys take a deep breath before continuing, “You hate yourself. You don't know why you're in this world. You don't have confidence in yourself. Neo, I know how you feel.”

“Do you really?”

“Have you ever thought about my past?” You didn't respond. “Back in the underground, when i was the royal scientist, I went through similar things. I had done some bad things and I wasn't confident about myself either. I dealt with depression and.. Other things.” Alphys let out a sigh. “In the underground, more specifically the waterfall area, there was this huge pit that flowed into the void. One day I was about to do something… Cowardly. That's when I met Undyne. I was about to do it, but then she was there. She asked me about my theories on the abyss and what was down there. We talked for hours and eventually, I went home. Every time I went back there, she was there. If It wasn't for her… well, I wouldn't be here today. I wouldn't have met Frisk or Mettaton. I wouldn't have had the chance to make his body and your body and soul.”

You were shocked. You never knew of this side to Alphys. You felt bad for doubting her. “Alphys. Why did you make me.”

Alphys took a moment to respond, “Neo, Although you were the part of Mettaton that he didn't like about himself, doesn't mean he doesn't like YOU. You and mettaton may share a soul but you are not the same person. You come from the same tree but are two different branches that will grow different leaves. If that makes sense.” She sighed, “Neo, I created you at first for Mettaton’s sake, but there's another reason. I know you can change someone’s life for the better, like I did for Mettaton. I know you’re sad,” Alphys sounded sad in a very happy way, “But remember. There's always someone out there who cares for you. Find someone who makes you want to live. I had Undyne, and If I’m not yours, find one. Someone out there cares for you a whole lot, Neo, even if you don't know it yet. I know you're sad and everything seems like it's falling apart, but take it from someone who’s been there, if you keep going you'll find someone. But it's ok to be sad, you're still alive and strong and that's what counts.” Alphys took a long pause and you could hear her sniffle. “I just hope you haven't done anything rash yet,” Alphys was crying, “Just hang in there Neo.”

You looked behind you to the knife on the floor, “I’m sorry Alphys. I never meant to do this to you. I’ll hang in here Alphys.” You felt artificial tears fall down your face. “Thankyou.”

“I’ll talk to you later Neo, my phone is about to die.”

“Okay.”

Alphys hung up. You set down the phone and look to the knife on the floor. You couldn't believe what you had almost done. You shove the knife under the pile of clothing and blankets, hoping Sans wouldn't find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry and i need to edit the tags.


	12. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit boring and if the updates get a bit slow for this next week. I really have to work on my school project and be less of a fanfiction hermit.

You were just about to get off of work when your phone began to vibrate in your pocket. Picking up the device, you held it to the side of your face and spoke. “Hello?”

“SANS!” Papyrus’s voice boomed through the phone, causing you to pull it back from your skull, “I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU, THAT I AM STAYING THE NIGHT AT METTATON’S TONIGHT. IF YOU WANT TO EAT, THERE IS SPAGHETTI IN THE FRIDGE.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow,” You looked around the now emptying bar.

“SEE YOU!” Papyrus hung up.

You slid his phone into his pocket and let out a heavy sigh. Nothing had happened that was out of the usual, at work. Nobody had teased you about Neo, which you were thankful for. The most interesting thing that happened was a human who came in and was shit talking monsters and the humans who associated with them. Needless to say, you ‘escorted’ him out of the bar.

It wasn't long until you were released from work and began your way home. Not wanting to walk or leave your housemate alone any longer, you stepped through a shortcut and were before your door. You fumbled with the keys in your pocket before finally getting the right one and opening the door.

Inside, Neo had just walked out of your room and quietly shut the door behind him. “Hey.”

Neo jolts around and stares right at you, not expecting you to be home so soon. “h.. Hi, Sans,” Neo’s voice was shaky as he walked down the stairs, almost tripping on the steps.

You close the front door behind you and go over to the shakey robot, attempting to support him with your short bones. “Why are you awake right now? You're usually asleep at this time of night.”

Neo searched for words for a moment before responding. “I didn't want to have a nightmare,” Neo didn't meet your eyes as he spoke. Was he lying?

“Hey, Pal. Are you alright? You seem a bit off,” You question, sitting him down on the stairs.

Neo chuckled dryly, “When am I ever alright?” His voice was filled with a painful tone that you didn't want to hear.

You let out a huff and place a bony hand on his knee. “Did anything important happen while I was gone?”

“Nothing, really.”

Now you were sure he was lying to you. “Neo, I just want to help you. Don't lie to me.”

Neo pushed his hands into his face and balanced his elbows on his knees. “Alphys called me today,” His voice quivered and shook, “S-she doesn't hate me. She actually cares…” Neo’s voice was drowned in sadness as he began to tear up, “She actually understands.”

You place a comforting hand on his back and move it in small, soothing circles. “Of course she cares. Everyone cares about you. No one wants to see you hurting. We’re your friends.” You had a strong feeling that you knew what Alphys had told him about. In other timelines, when undyne or Mettaton died, the scientist went missing. You remembered vaguely of Mettaton making a statue in her memory, or Undyne and Papyrus asking the human child to bring her back. You wanted to push the thought to the back of your head; you hated the thought, the feeling of your friends dying around you.

You took a deep breath. If Alphys told Neo the truth, so would he.

* * *

 

You took the robot up to your room, telling him that you had something you needed to tell him. He sat on your bed as he calmed his wires.

“Neo,” your voice was serious, “Do you remember back in the alleyway? You had asked me if the nightmares were really just dreams. I told you that it was a conversation for another day.” You took a deep breath and continued, figuring out where to start. Reaching into the desk’s drawer, you pulled out a notebook and a pen and flipped to an an empty page. “This may be confusing at first, but hang with me.” You drew three straight lines across the paper and put your finger over the first line. “These are timelines. I’m going to be addressing them as True, Genocide, and Neutral.” You pointed to the first line, “This is the True timeline, the one with the best ending. This is where we are now. This timeline is also the only one where monsters are freed from the underground. Your being isn't present in most forms of the timelines, only showing up here,” you pointed to the ‘True’ timeline, “and here,” you moved your finger over to the ‘Genocide’ timeline. “In the ‘Genocide’ timeline, a human falls into the underground. The child spared no monster. They killed Undyne, Toriel, Papyrus, You, and in some timelines, Me. The dreams you have, the one with the human child with the green shirt, are from this timeline. Mettaton and your soul were one at this time, he wanted to protect everybody. Your ‘Will’ and ‘Anger’ took over and you fought the human, but-” You took a breath, “every time, you died. It was my fault, I should've stopped the child when they were weak.” You let out a strangled chuckle, “I fought them next. They died so many times. They kept coming back. They kept LOADING their SAVE. Eventually, I got tired. The rest isn't important. So, my theory is: because your soul is split, it's trying to pull memories to make itself whole again. After a reset, there's a chance someone will remember something that should’ve been forgotten. Your soul remembered that scene, the one it should’ve forgotten.”

The two of you were silent for a few minutes as Neo absorbed the information. “How did Alphys know that splitting our soul would work? How did she know that the-” he took a shaky breath, “unwanted part of Mettaton would be removed? What was unwanted…”

Sans sighed for what seemed like the 20th time that night. He drew a heart on the paper and divided it into five sections. Down the middle there were three sections labelled: ‘Joy’, ‘Fear’, and ‘Sadness’. On the left was: ‘Belief’ and ‘Love’. The right side of the heart contained ‘Will’ and ‘Anger’. “The monster’s soul is divided up into these seven parts. They all mostly stay on their respective sides and positions, but every monster’s parts have different proportions. ‘Belief’ is a monster's ability to believe in others and themselves, ‘Will’ is one’s ability to do things they would or wouldn't usually do. Mettaton’s ‘Anger’ was very large because of the influence of his robotic body. The body’s primary purpose wasn't always to perform; there was a time when he was meant for killing humans and gathering their souls to break the barrier. Anyways, Alphys split the soul in two, thus dividing up the sections. Mettaton’s soul doesn't have ‘Will’ or ‘Anger’, yours doesn't have ‘Love’ or ‘Belief’, and you both have parts of ‘Joy’, ‘Fear’, and ‘Sadness’.. I think that your souls are trying to replace the emotion that they lack with another. For example, you and Mettaton half half of a ‘Fear’ portion; Mettaton’s soul mixes together ‘Fear’ and ‘Belief’ which is why when you got angry at him, he still wanted to be there for you, he didn't run away. Your soul seems to mix together ‘Anger’ and ‘Sadness’, which explains why when you found out the truth, you got angry.”

You look sadly to the floor and sigh, “I’m sorry that I never told you this in the first place. It may be confusing, so don't think too hard about it, kiddo.”

Neo looked at you and then looked down, “That explains alot,” he mumbled.

 

* * *

 

You lay in attempted sleep for what seemed like hours. Your mind was glued to the thought of souls and timelines. You didn't have the ability to believe in yourself, and were unable to love. The thoughts pricked at your mind, proving the theories right. You hated yourself, you didn't believe. You didn’t feel like your friends enjoyed your company, you didn't feel love.

As the thoughts went on, your mind pulled out a few of your memories. You remembered when you hung out with Sans and Papyrus had called it a date, you weren't emotionless there. You had felt something. You remembered when you were on stage with Mettaton as the two of you danced and sung, you believed in yourself then.

Thoughts battled in your head and nothing seemed to make sense. The science said one thing but the reality of it said the opposite.

You didn't want to think about it anymore and forcefully powered down, letting the emptiness take you over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to be working on a little oneshot for this AU. Be expecting it soon!


	13. Woof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I'm getting a bunch of writers block because I don't know how I want the story to play out. So enjoy some fluffy stuff with a hint of another one of my ships.

You and Sans mostly hung out for the next week. The skeleton had taken the week off so that you wouldn't have to be alone. He seemed to be afraid that if you were left alone, something would happen to you. You had decided not to think about it too much.  
Over the week, you had mostly spent time trying to crawl out of your pit of self-loathing depression by taking Alphys’s advice. She had told you to find someone who made you want to live, and you thought you had found just that. Throughout the week, Sans kept you distracted with movies, tv shows, puns, videogames, and long talks about science. Needless to say, it was fun.   
Papyrus had joined you for some of the activities, but usually opted out for going to see Mettaton. You understood, your brother was probably going through difficult times as well and needed someone to help him.  
Eventually, the week came to an end and Sans had to go to work again. You dreaded the thought of being left alone again. You didn't want a repeat of last time, but you didn't want to inconvenience Sans by making him stay longer.  
“Hey, kiddo. Wake up,” Sans gently shook your shoulder as you struggled to stay in sleep mode. “Come on Neo. Get up.” You groan and turn away from Sans. “I guess you don't want to go to Grillby’z then.”  
That woke you up. “What?”  
“Get out of bed lazy bones, I’ll talk to you about it downstairs,” with that Sans left the room.  
Pushing yourself into a sitting position, you listen as Sans descends the stairs. Why did he always know how to play with your head? You drag yourself out of bed and join the skeleton downstairs.  
“I knew that’d get you up,” Sans sat at the kitchen table with a newspaper in his hands.  
You take a seat next to him and lean your elbows on the table, “So what's this about going to Grillby’z?”  
The skeleton chuckled and folded up his newspaper, “Some of the regulars, that I’ve known since before the barrier broke, keep asking about you. So, you could come with me to work today and hang out. I get the regulars to stop pestering me, you don't have to be alone, it's a win-win.” Sans stood up and placed the newspaper on the table, “So, what do ya say? Want to come with?”  
You stare at the skeleton for a moment before agreeing.  
“I’ll be right back,” at that, Sans disappeared from sight, as if he teleported away. You stare at the spot, dumbfounded, until he reappeared a minute later with a tube in his hand. “Go get yourself ready,” he threw the tube to you and winked. It was the gel you used back when you lived with Mettaton.   
When you looked back up at the skeleton he was back to doing the crossword in the newspaper. With a sigh, you ascend the stairs to attempt to look presentable.  
You run the cool washcloth over your metal, collecting all the grime that had accumulated over the weeks of your depression. After his metal had a shinier tone to it and the cloth was effectively soiled, you went to style your hair. The synthetic strands were a tangled mess as you combed through them with your hands in attempt to undo the knots. Once the majority of the mess was sorted through, you take the gel and spike it up as your brother had once done. A pang of sadness ran through you as memories of Mettaton’s soothing words and his skilled hands styling your hair. You wanted to apologise for all the things you had said to him, all the hell you put him through. He didn't know the consequences that splitting your souls would cause. You stare sullenly at the mirror, as if you could see your twin’s face next to your own.  
“You ready Neo?” Behind you stood Sans who looked up at you with a comforting smile.  
You rinse off the remaining gel and smile down at the skeleton, “Yeah, I’m ready.”   
Sans holds out his hand for you to take. “This may be a little scary the first time so hold on tight.” Before you could ask what he was talking about, you were surrounded by a dark void that wasn't comfortable, nor uncomfortable. Not two seconds later, you were outside and near a bar with a bright sign that read out “Grillby’z” in a bold, pink text. You look down to Sans, nonverbally asking him what just happened. His only response was a smug wink as the two of you entered the building.  
The building was mostly empty except for a fire monster and a dog that sat alone at a table with a deck of cards. The dog turned to the two of you and let out an excited yap as her tail began to wag furiously. The fire monster set down the glass that he was cleaning and gave a quick wave Sans strolled over.   
“Hey Grillby, hey Lessie,” Sans greeted, going up to Grillby.   
“So… I’m guessing this is Neo?” Grillby spoke, his voice cool and calm as it flowed throughout the bar.   
Sans grinned widely and slapped you on the back, “Yeah, Is it alright if he just hangs around today?”   
The flame monster nodded and held out a hand to you, “Nice to meet you…”  
You took his hand in your own, surprisingly the hand made of fire wasn't burning to the touch. “Same here.”   
There was a rhythm of paps and scratches as the dog monster got up to greet you. She let out a happy yap as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. You let out a little laugh and pat her head, “It's nice to meet you too.” The dog’s neck extends from excitement to meet your hand.   
“Neo, I’ll be in the back. Don't pet her too much or it’ll get really out of hand.” With that Sans went into the back room.   
You looked back to Lesser Dog and she motioned you over to her table of cards. “Want me to play with you?” The dog nodded and took a seat, messily shuffling the cards back into a deck. After you had read the little rule card and Lesser Dog had set up the game, the two of you began to play.  
Before too long Sans exited the back room, wearing a bartender outfit. He looked adorable. Sans, noticing your wandering eye, winked at you and returned to work.  
Lesser Dog gave a quick bark to draw your attention back to the game.  
As time passed, the bar began to fill up with monsters and humans. You and Lesser Dog had gotten through a couple of games before her attention was dragged away from the game. The dog looked towards the door as a pair of dogs in black cloaks entered the bar. Lesser Dog barked enthusiastically, drawing the attention of the two dogs towards the two of you.   
“Oh hello Lessie! It's great to see you today!” One of them spoke, her voice silvery and light.  
“I see you have a partner for playing cards today,” the other stated, his voice was rough and throaty, “Why, is that Mettaton?”  
The dogs’ voices drew your attention away from the game, causing you to look over at them. One of the dogs had a tuft of fur sticking up off his head, the other had long lashes that battered when you looked at her.  
“Why Dogamy dear, that's not Mettaton.”  
“Why, Dogaressa! It must be Neo then!” The two dogs approached you and took a seat at the table. “It’s great to meet you, my name is Dogaressa.”  
“My name is Dogamy. It's a pleasure to meet you.” Dogamy puts out a paw for you to shake, his grip is firm.  
“I’m Neo, it's good to meet you too. I’m assuming Sans has mentioned me a few times?”   
Dogaressa lightly chuckled at your comment and smiled, “Yes he sure has.”  
The day dragged on, Dogamy and Dogaressa ordered drinks, Dogamy joined you and Lesser Dog for cards, Dogaressa told you stories from the underground and occasionally asked a few questions about Sans.  
“So, how did the two of you meet?” Dogaressa leaned on her elbows and placed her head in her paws.  
You smiled fondly at the memory, “I was out with Mettaton and and he mistook me for my brother. He gave me a whole spiel on how ‘I’ shouldn't hurt Papyrus. Once he realised who I was, he apologized. It really was funny.” You sigh, remembering your brother.  
Dogamy chuckled and took a sip of his drink, “So, what’s your relationship with him?”  
You grin, “He’s a really close friend. I don't know what’d happen to me if I’d never met him. I’m really glad I know him.” You knew what would happen if you hadn’t met him. You would’ve suffered through all your nightmares alone, never been found in that alleyway, you probably would’ve rotted away in that alley and the loneliness would’ve driven you to do regrettable things.  
“Glad I met ya too, pal,” Sans was behind you and was still in his little bartender outfit. The black vest and bowtie were a sharp contrast against his pearly white bones. “Get ready to go, I just need to change and then we can get going.”   
You nod at him and he leaves for the back room.   
“It was really great meeting you. It's a shame Doggo and Greater Dog couldn't be here to meet you,” Dogamy said, taking your hand in another shake.   
“I hope to see you next time!”   
Lesser Dog gave you a happy yap as you stood up to leave.  
“It was good to meet you guys too,” You pat Lesser Dog on the head, the dog closing her eyes and leaning into your touch.  
You felt Sans’s presence behind you and wave to the dogs before following the skeleton outside.  
“Did you have fun today, kiddo?” Sans took your dangling hand in his own as he walked down the street.  
“The dogs were really nice, Lesser Dog was really cute.”  
“That's nice.”   
The two of you walked in silence, hands in each others. When he first grabbed your hand you thought he might teleport again. but when he didn't, you felt no need to let go. His hand was cold and bony against your metal fingers that matched the temperature. The cool dusk air swept over the two of you, blowing the skeleton’s jacket in its gust.   
The silence between the two of you was comfortable as the sun descended the sky. Clouds danced across the starry sky as you passed a marketplace and a lone bench. Sans looked at the bench and smiled before looking up to you with the same wide grin.  
“Think the nicecream stand is open?” Sans gripped your hand tighter and approached a blue monster who stood in front of a cart with an umbrella.  
When the rabbit-like monster noticed you, he grinned widely, “Would you like some nicecream today, sirs? It comes in a wide assortment of flavors!”  
“Yeah, I’ll have the vanilla. Neo, want anything, my treat?” Sans looked up to you as he blindly fumbled for something in his pocket, causing a few packets of ketchup to fall out.  
Thinking for a minute, you nod. “I’ll get a cotton candy.”  
“Coming right up!” The rabbit monster pulled out two cones and two wrappers, scrawling down a message on the two wrappers before attaching them to the cone and filling them with Nice cream.   
A short cat monster approached the rabbit from behind and had a little smile on his face, “Hey, you almost done for today?”   
The rabbit monster grinned widely and scratched the other’s head, “Yeah, these two are my last customers, Pantsy.”  
The shorter monster looked to you and paled, “M-Mettaton?”  
Sans chuckled at the monster’s expression, “Nah, that’s his brother.”  
“‘Name’s Neo. Mettaton is my brother.”   
The cat sighed in relief at your words. The bunny monster handed you your cones and smiled, “Have a fantabulous day you two!”  
Sans and you held your cones in one hand, with the other hand holding each other’s hand. The two of you walk towards home and enjoy the icy flavour of the monster dessert. As you bite into the cone, you remember the vendor scrawling a message on the paper. Taking your hand away from Sans’s, you unwrap the paper and read the little message. “Good luck!”. The message confused you.   
“Hey Sans,” you look down at the blushing skeleton, “What does your wrapper say.” You peer down at the wrapper and read the little message written on it, “I hope you and your boyfriend have a super duper day!” You suddenly realised why the skeleton was blushing. You felt a strange aching in your soul as you looked at the blue tinge on the skeleton’s cheekbones.   
“Nothing really,” He said, shoving it in his pocket all too late and grabbing your hand once more. His blush only grew as you chuckled, squeezed his hand, and continued your walk home.


	14. Ache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, Sorry I haven't been active much. I've been stressed out with a bunch of school stuff over the break and now I'm back at school and have to deal with midterms -~-  
> Anyways, sorry for this being so short, I hope it satisfies until next time.

You felt like you were floating on air. The room around you was an unfamiliar sky of clouds and warm air. You couldn't see anybody around you, only the vast expanse of blue. Despite the warm air, you felt a rush of chilliness blow across your metal.

You hated the loneliness. Being alone meant nobody to distract your thoughts or calm your panic.

A green expanse grew below you, sprouting small grassy leaves. Tiny flowers popped out of the ground, blooming instantly with bright colors. You gaze at the growing colors and hear a quiet swishing of grass from behind. Turning around, you see a familiar face; a short skeleton stood behind you, his hooded jacket being blown your way. He had a grin on his face and looked straight at you.

“Hey kiddo,” he spoke, voice clear and upbeat as he moved to sit down in the grass.

You join him, letting the tiny blades of leaf brush against your dark metal as you lean back on your arms. A bony hand is placed on your metal one and you look to meet Sans’s eye socket. He just smiles and looks back at the sky.

You close your eyes and lean on the skeleton beside you, enjoying the warm air. There is a strange feeling in your soul. It could be described as a warm and comfortable pain. You tried to ignore it as the pain grew less comfortable.

The scenery around you faded to black.

 

* * *

 

You opened your eye and you were swathed in darkness. The pain in your soul was still present and Sans was wrapped around you. You moved your hand towards your soul and lay a hand on it’s container.

Sans shifted beside you and nuzzled his face into your chest. You fondly smiled down at the skeleton and winced as your soul began to stab you with throbbing pain. You let out a hiss at the feeling, causing Sans to groan a bit. You relax yourself back into the mattress and sigh.

It had been a week since Sans had first brought you to Grillby’z and met the dogs. Since that day, you had accompanied the skeleton to work. On days when there was an unruly customer, you had assisted Grillby with getting them out of the bar. Each day, you played cards with Lesser Dog, Dogamy, and eventually Greater dog and Doggo. When Sans’s shift had ended, the two of you walked home hand in hand. Every time you did so, your soul throbbed with pain.

You stared at the ceiling and waited for the ache to subside. Sans began to stir beside you, his eye sockets sliding open and looking at you. “What time is it?” He asked groggily, rubbing sleep from his sockets.

You think for a moment, “About three am.”

The skeleton sat up a bit and yawned, his jaws splitting open and revealing sharp canines before snapping back shut. “Why’re you up so early?”

You feel the weight of Sans leaning on your side. You debate whether or not to tell him about the pain in your soul; you had avoided telling him so far. You sigh, “I’ve been having pains in my soul, it's like an ache and a stab at the same time.”

The skeleton eyes you with a concerned glance, “Can I take a look?” He asks, voice hesitant as he gripped the edge of the blanket.

“Go ahead; It's difficult for me to look at myself.”

The skeleton pulls the blanket off of the two of you and adjusts himself so he can see your soul box. With gentle hands, he opened the container and looked at the glowing pink half- heart. His eye sockets widened when he got a closer look at the shape, letting out a gasp of fascination. The skeleton hesitantly raised a bony finger and poked at it, causing you to shiver uncomfortably. He quickly drew his hand back and apologised before closing the box. “Your soul is,” he paused and looked for a word, “growing.”

You eye him curiously, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, it's less of a half-heart, and more of a half-heart and a bulge,” Sans gets off your legs and helps you off the bed, “Come on.” He lead you out of his room and into the bathroom.

Sure enough, your soul was not it's normal shape. Your face went through multiple expressions, ranging from shock to fear to confusion. You take a look down at the skeleton beside you for answers. “What do I do? Is it bad? Is this supposed to happen?”

Sans’s smile was absent as he held a concerned frown. “We should call Alphys. She knows more about souls than I do.” The skeleton quickly walked back to his room and grabbed his phone that lay on the desk. After a few taps, he held it up to the side of his face and tapped his foot impatiently. His eyebones raising as a small voice rang through the phone.

“Alphys, something’s up with Neo’s soul,” Sans’s voice was slightly panicked. “It's not a half heart anymore.” He paused as Alphys spoke on the other end. “We’ll be there in a moment.” He hung up the phone and grabbed your hand, giving you a quick nod before going through a shortcut.

The two of you were before Alphys’s house-lab. Sans knocked on the door and awaited a response.

Not two minutes later, the yellow scientist answered the door, rubbing sleep from her eyes, “Come inside.”

Sans wastes no time following Alphys inside and into the lab part of her house. The scientist motions you to sit down and relax. She gets up on a stool and examines your soul, opening the box and moving her bespectacled eyes closer. Her eyes widened, “Oh my god!” Her face lit up with a bright smile.

“What is it?” Sans asked, his voice slightly uplifted.

Alphys looked as if she was about to burst with joy, “His soul is developing!” Alphys held her hands together and bounced on the balls of her feet. “This is amazing! I Thought it might happen but I didn't think it actually would!”

You gawked at her, confused, “Slow down, what’s going on?”

“Your soul is developing its missing parts. Love and Belief. I’m not sure how though,” her grin didn't fade as she questioned the science. “Maybe it's because you’re trying to feel the emotions, but you can't? No, that wouldn't make sense… You’d have to be in love for that… to-.... happen,” her voice fading out at the end, a red blush growing on her cheeks. The scientist looked over to you and then to Sans, and chuckled at Sans’s face.

You meet his eye sockets and see a blue glow on his cheekbones, he grinned widely and chuckled as he tore his gaze away from your own. You smiled at his reaction but it quickly broke as your soul throbbed.

Alphys was quickly by your side as you clutched your soul’s container. “Ok, so growing pains. That's a thing.” She placed a hand on your back and slowly rubbed, calming you down. “I don't think painkillers work on robots and I’m not sure lowering your sensitivity will work… You might just have to bear it for now,” Alphys frowned and rubbed her hands together awkwardly.

“Don't worry, I’ll be alright. It's good that I’m developing. Right?” you force a smile and ignore the fading pain.

“I-is it alright if I do a routine checkup? Just making sure your body is in w-working order?” Alphys stuttered, her tone getting soft.

Sans gives you a nod and you okay Alphys’s request.

The scientist hooked you up to multiple machines and ran some tests on the computer, every now and then telling you “There’ll be a small shock,” or some other forewarning. After doing all the mechanical tests, she examined your metal body, running her scaled hands across the surface, checking for dents and scratches. She frowned when she came across a small cut on your leg. “How’d this happen?” She asked, logging the scratch.

You frown, a terrible memory crossing your head. You stay silent as she finishes the examination. She waved the two of you home and closed the door as you walked off.

The skeleton beside you walked sleepily, drifting of a bit with each step. You smile and pick him up, placing him on your back and holding his legs.

“What are you doing?” he asked, peeking his skull from behind your head.

“What’s it look like sleepy-skull? I’m carrying your lazy bones home,” you shift him upwards as he begins to sag downwards.

Two bony arms wrap around your neck and a skull is nuzzled into your neck, “Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

When you got home, Papyrus was on the couch watching cartoons. The tall skeleton looked at you as you closed the front door and locked it. “WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN? I WAS WORRIED SICK!”

The tired skeleton on your back chuckled, “ _Throw me a bone_ , Papyrus,” Sans yawned, his jaws snapping open again.

“THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR PUNS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY DID YOU MAKE OUR HOUSEGUEST CARRY YOU ALL THE WAY HOME?” Papyrus was tapping his foot impatiently.

Sans crawls down your back and moves to sit on the couch, “ Just out getting Neo a check up, no biggie.”

“I also offered to carry him home, _he was bone-tired_ ,” you casually make a pun and slump next to Sans on the couch. Your battery was quite low and you could feel it nagging at you to charge up.

Papyrus eyed you for your terrible pun but said nothing, giving Sans a chance to speak. “Speaking of houseguest, we should probably work something out. You can't really be a houseguest here forever and I assume you're not to keen on moving back in with Mettaton.”

You look at the short skeleton beside you with a concerned gaze, you didn't want to be kicked out, but you also weren't ready to live with Mettaton again. More importantly, you relied on Sans for support when you had an episode.

Papyrus beamed at Sans’s words, “AH YES, METTATON HAS ASKED ME ON OCCASION TO MOVE IN WITH HIM. I ALWAYS POLITELY DECLINED BECAUSE IF I LEFT YOU ALONE, ALL YOU WOULD DO IS BOONDOGGLE,” he put his hands on his hips, “I GUESS IF NEO WAS WITH YOU, IT WOULD BE BETTER.” The tall skeleton tapped his foot in thought.

“Invite Mettaton over in the afternoon. We’ll discuss it then,” Sans turned to you, looking for approval.

“Yeah…” You mumble, your systems losing power, “sure. I’m kinda low on power so…,” you couldn't finish before your systems booted down, not having the power to continue.

 

 


	15. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Enjoy something less angsty for once" - Me, The Angst Master.  
> okay kiddos, so I'm sorry I havent been updating too frequently, but I've been doing alot of art recently (that you can check out on my art blog on tumblr @Splatter-cat). Anyways, I'm working on another fic at the same time as this one and It's rather difficult to alternate. Usually ideas flow seamlessly for one and not the other and it gets really frustrating. Sorry for my little ramble, Enjoy the chapter.

After falling asleep next to Neo on the couch, you had slept for a few more hours as the robot charged. Papyrus had plugged him in, having been unable to lift his heavy metal body without assistance. Peeling your eyes open, you tried moving your body but found yourself unable. Two arms were tightly wrapped around your ribcage as a face was pushed into the back of your neck. Neo unconsciously wrapped his arms around you in his sleep-like state. A hot blue magic grabs at your cheekbones as you feel his metal against your neck bones. Cold shivers rattle your bones as a growing embarrassment blooms inside you. You knew Neo had no idea what was going on as he peacefully lay in sleep-mode, but you couldn't help but be bothered by it.

From everything that Alphys had told the two of you, it was easy to deduce that Neo felt something, even if he didn't yet know what it was himself. With a sigh, you melt back into his embrace, lifting your skeletal hands to wrap around the arms that bound your ribcage.

Bright light shone through the window as the sun lit up the room. Several birds chirped outside and a few children could be heard running around outside, playing tag and monsters and humans. Papyrus descended the stairs, humming a tune. He looked at the two on the couch and quietly “Nyeh heh heh”’d. “Sans, are you having a good time?” he asked quietly, attempting not to trip Neo’s sensors and wake him up.

“Shut up,” he retorted, only embarrassment in his voice. “Did you call your robot yet?”

Papyrus pulled his phone out of his shorts and tapped the screen with his gloves a few times, “Yeah, Give me a minute.” The skeleton held the phone to the side of his skull, listening to the humm of the dial. “HELLO? METTATON?” “COULD YOU COME OVER, THE FOUR OF US CAN DISCUSS SOME THINGS.” Papyrus’s smile faltered some. “NO NO! NOTHING’S WRONG. Mettaton it’s alright,” Papyrus spoke soothingly into the phone, consoling his boyfriend. “Okay, come on over soon, I can make us something if you're up for it. Okay, See you.” Papyrus ended the call and put the phone back in his shorts.

You felt the grip around you loosen a bit and Neo shifting. The robot grumbles at the bright light and shields his eye with your skull.

Chuckling away a blush, you shake Neo the best you could with your current position. “Wake up lazy-bolts. You gotta be ready for today.” The only response you get is a disgruntled groan and a tight squeeze of your ribs. “Come on kiddo,” you urge, not wanting your ribs to suffer much longer.

“I GUESS, I WILL START THE SPAGHETTI PREPARATIONS,” your brother announces, walking into the kitchen.

You worm your way to face Neo and his eye is shut tight. You knew he was procrastinating on booting up. With a heavy sigh, you reached behind him and pulled out the charging cable. The robot’s eye burst open, the pink iris staring straight into your white lights. “Mind letting go? As much as I enjoy you being so forward, I don't want my ribs to break.”

Neo quickly let go of you, allowing the both of you to sit up. He looks slightly flustered and you chuckle at that.

* * *

 

You nervously run your hand through your synthetic hair as the other hesitates over the doorbell. Children ran around outside and one had pointed to you and whispered something to another, causing them to gasp and pat their feet enthusiastically. You tried to ignore them and focus on the current matter.

Papyrus had vaguely explained why you had been invited, but nonetheless you were nervous. You were about to see your brother for the first time in weeks. You had no idea if he would be angry with you, or if he never wanted to see you again. It was understandable.

Taking an unnecessary deep breath and standing up tall, you rang the doorbell.

Within seconds, a short and familiar skeleton opened the door and gazed up at you with his ever-present grin.

“Hello,” you manage, attempting to sound confident in yourself.

“Come on in, Papyrus made some ‘good news spaghetti’,” Sans motioned you inside and allowed you to shut the door behind himself.

Inside, you saw Papyrus humming happily as he stirred spaghetti in a pot, less vigorously than he usually did. Sans had moved to sit down on the couch and look at the show playing on the tv. Next to Sans, sat your brother.

Neo eyed you with an expression that you couldn't decipher. His face remained mostly blank, but his eye spoke dozens of hidden emotions. He looked sad but forgiving.

“It's good to see you again,” you say, watching his expression change into a smile.

“Good to see you too,” another word hesitated on his tongue but he couldn't manage to say it.

Papyrus set down his spoon and turned off the burner of the stove. “THE SPAGHETTI IS READY! MADE WITH EXTRA LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP.”

The two on the couch slipped off and went to the kitchen. This was going to be a long night.

Everyone had mostly finished up their spaghetti (that was surprisingly better than usual) and there had been tame chatter between the four of you. Neo and yourself had been mostly quiet, and the skeletons could sense the tension between the two of you.

With a huff, Sans decided to start, “So I guess you're probably wondering why uh.” The short skeleton searched for words and looked to his brother for assistance.

“AH YES!,” Papyrus began, more enthusiastic than his brother, “WELL, YOU KNOW HOW YOU'VE PREVIOUSLY ASKED ME ABOUT MOVING IN?” Papyrus held a happy color to his cheeks as he grinned widely.

Your eyes widened in astonishment.

“NYEH HEH, I SEE YOU DO. WELL, WITH NEO AROUND NOW, I’M SURE MY BROTHER WON’T BE SUCH A LAZY BONES. THE TWO GET ALONG REALLY WELL,” Papyrus rubbed the back of his skull and looked away from your eyes, a magic blush crawling up his cheekbones.

You weren't shocked that the two got along so well, Sans was one of the first people Neo had met. Upon seeing them hang out, you knew they would get along well. At first, it hurt to see Neo so Buddy-Buddy with someone else. Eventually, you figured out it was for the best and left him be. Your only regret was that you didn't trust Sans sooner. If you had, you could've prevented everything.

“Anyways,” Sans continued for Papyrus, snapping you out of your thoughts, “what do you say?”

“I-I, wow,” you began to grin widely and turn to Papyrus, “I would love that Papy dear!” You couldn't stop smiling. You could practically get up and twirl your boyfriend around in the air.

Neo smiled at you, seeing your happy expression.

Papyrus grinned so wide you thought his jaw would come right off. He was giggling like a teenage schoolgirl. He leaned over and nuzzled your face with his skull. You were going to die from that cuteness.

Sans chuckled, unable to resist grinning at the two. “Get a room,” he scoffed, grinning wider and leaning into his chair.

“WELL WE HAVE ONE NOW!”

Sans nearly knocked down his chair and you burst out in robotic laughter, leaning on Papyrus for support.

During the whole exchange, Neo was awfully quiet. You caught a glimpse of Sans leaning over to him and gently whispering to him. Neo looked down sadly when he did so, and murmured something to Sans. The shorter skeleton tapped his brother and they exchanged a glance before Papyrus’s face lit up.

“OH THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA SANS, LET’S GO FIND IT!,” Papyrus raced up the stairs, Sans in tow. The shorter skeleton gave your brother a wink before entering the taller’s room, leaving you alone with your twin.

Neo looked up to you, “Mettaton,” he started, his voice thick with held back emotion. “I-I’m,” He looked down, not meeting your eyes. “I’m sorry for before, Mettaton. I didn't mean to get so angry back then…” Your brother looked his feet and seemed as if he could cry any second. “I didn't mean to blast you. I didn't even know I could do that. I was just so… So angry. It's all I could feel.” Neo’s voice began to shake. “I felt like a beast. Something that shouldn't even e-”

You couldn't take it anymore. Getting up, you grappled Neo in a tight hug. “I’m the one that’s sorry. I didn't know I would cause so much pain with my decisions,” You spoke softly, Neo’s head on your shoulder. “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. You don't deserve this pain. It's my fault. Little darling, I didn't want this for you…” Fluid trailed down you back, soaking into your pink shirt, as Neo cried. You found it progressively harder to stop yourself from letting it all out, so you did.

You quietly cried into Neo’s embrace as the two of you wrapped your arms around one another. “Neo, do you regret being made?”

He looks up to meet your pink eyes and smiles, “Not in the slightest. It may be shitty, but I know I can change someone’s life for the better and that someone needs me as much as I need them.”

You couldn't help but smile back. You were grateful to be on good terms with your brother again. “I’m so glad I have a brother like you.”

“Same here Metta, same here…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 Sorry for it being so short. 1600 words was all I could manage today x~x

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Burned out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242640) by [Herokittykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herokittykat/pseuds/Herokittykat)




End file.
